Rouge et Argentè
by MissAbie05
Summary: Set after the events of Stardust Crusaders. This is a series of stories featuring Jean Pierre Polnareff and Fei Li's budding relationship in France after their adventures with the Joestar group. Canon x OC pairing. Please read NOTE inside!
1. Farewell to Egypt

**Rouge et Argentè**

 **NOTE : Please visit stardustcrusader-fei on Tumblr and read the FAQ to learn more about my OC and my JJBA AU. I highly recommend it first before reading this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure except for my OC Fei Li and some featured extras in the story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:** Farewell to Egypt

 **Cairo International Airport**

It has been a harrowing day for the remaining members of the Joestar group. They were still shaken by the events of the previous days, when DIO was finally defeated. All the world was right again and Jotaro's mother Holly finally recovered from her illness... or at least, they know she has since they have yet to return to Japan. But there was still a lingering sadness on their minds from the loss of their three friends during the battle. It was sudden and definitely not part of their plan. Now it was time to go back home...

"Now where the hell is Polnareff?!" Joseph Joestar roared as he started looking around the crowded airport hall. "Fei's flight is in less than an hour and he's not around."

Jotaro glanced to the side to where his grandfather was standing. "Dunno. I thought he was right behind us when we were in line at the airport security."

Fei Li grew worried as she stood by Jotaro. She really wanted to say goodbye to everyone before going back to Hong Kong, especially the Frenchman. She clutched the handle of her small duffle bag tightly with her right hand as she felt a bit of tension on her left arm, bound in a cast and sling. She injured and broke it during their final battle with Vanilla Ice where she almost died. She remembered a bit about seeing Iggy and Avdol and telling her that she has to go back because Polnareff needed her. She was confused at first, thinking she was dreaming before realizing that it was not her time to go yet. Thinking about it made her feel sad and wished that all of her friends were still alive.

" _Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 1143 bound to Hong Kong. Regular boarding will begin in approximately 20 minutes time. Thank you."_ The airport's PA system announced.

"That's my flight." Fei said while tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear. Her injured arm keeping her from being able to style it properly. "I-I should get going to my gate"

Joseph frowned. "But Polnareff isn't even here yet. Where the hell did he go to anyway?!"

Jotaro scoffed "Maybe he's using the toilet and he's all caught up in some sort of mess again." He wasn't even joking about it. They all knew about Polnareff's misfortune with bathrooms.

Fei smiled lightly, "I-It's alright... I guess, just tell him goodbye for me if you see him."

The older and younger Jojos looked at each other with a frown.

She felt really disappointed. Polnareff was the person she felt the closest to during their whole sojourn. They didn't hit it off at first, almost to the point of killing each other, but the longer they traveled together, the more they got to know each other and became good friends, with only the occasional bickering here and there.

She quickly composed herself and faced Joseph and Jotaro with a smiling face. "Well, I guess this is it..."

Joseph gave her a sad smile and sighed. "Yeah... Well, take care of yourself, kid" he extended a hand for her to shake but was suddenly taken aback when Fei gave him a hug instead.

"Thank you so much for everything Mr. Joestar. I'll always consider you as my second father."

Joseph smiled and hugged her back. Fei looked on her side and saw Jotaro hiding his eyes under his hat with his hands in his pockets.

"Jotaro!" She called to him "Come on, get in here..." she gestured, opening her uninjured arm to him.

Jotaro sighed and gave a small smile. "Yare yare..."

He stepped in on their group hug, and to their surprise, he was hugging both of them.

"Aww Jotaro.. I'm gonna miss you buddy." Fei said. "I'm gonna miss both of you."

The tall student broke the hug and nodded at her. "Me too. Take care of yourself Fei."

Joseph held her right hand "If you ever need anything... don't hesitate to contact me alright?"

The Chinese girl smiled. "I will. Thank you." She gave them both a small final wave goodbye "Goodbye Jotaro, Mr. Joestar."

She turned to the opposite direction and started walking towards her gate located at the other side of the building. She looked back at them and nodded and they waved back at her.

Joseph and Jotaro watched her walk away, disappearing into the busy crowd.

The older man sighed and scowled. "So much for Polnareff... I bet Fei's feeling crushed about not seeing him before leaving. Where the hell is he anyway?!" He was sort of rooting for those two to somehow end up together. He always knew the frenchman's feelings for the girl. He even anticipated him to confess to her before she left. But it was too late.

"H-HEEYY! MR. JOESTAR! JOTAROOO!"

Speak of the devil. Jean Pierre Polnareff was trying to dodge other passengers to get to the older and younger Jojos.

"Polnareff! Where the hell have you been?!" Joseph roared at the silver-haired man as he finally approached them.

"S-sorry... I lost track of you guys at the airport security. And I was kinda held back trying to help a little old lady with her bags." He grinned sheepishly while slinging his bag on his shoulders. "So... where's Fei?"

Joseph and Jotaro looked at each other. "She already left for her gate." The younger Jojo said while adjusting his cap. "They should be boarding soon."

Polnareff felt his heart sink and fell silent for a second.

"W-WHAT?!" The Frenchman finally yelled. "B-but... I haven't even..." he trailed off. He felt his hands ball into fists and growled. "Damn it."

Joseph was about to say something before Polnareff dashed off to catch up with her. "H-hey!"

"POLNAREFF!" Jotaro yelled out. The Frenchman stopped in his tracks and looked back at his friend. "She's at gate 20." The student said with a cool face and a thumbs up.

Polnareff smiled and nodded a thanks to his friend.

"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro sighed turning around.

"In the meantime... We have a small important matter to take care of..." he turned to his grandfather. "Jiji..." he gestured Joseph to follow him.

"H-huh? Hey Jotaro... where are we going?" said the confused old man.

"Just shut up and follow me..."

—

Meanwhile

Polnareff was dashing to get to the gate but it was a busy day at the airport. He had to be careful not to bump into anyone hard especially since he was a huge man.

" _Excusez-moi_... _pardon_... coming through..."

When he had a clear space to run he made a mad dash for it.

" _Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 1143 bound to Hong Kong. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."_ The airport PA system announced once again.

As Polnareff heard it he cursed in French under his breath and proceeded to run faster while trying not to collide with any passersby. He was also trying to look at the numbers on the side making sure he didn't miss gate 20.

He was relieved to see gate 18 so that means he was getting close!

Later...

Finally he arrived at gate 20... everyone was lining up towards the gate where the stewardess was checking their boarding passes. He was looking for Fei all over and suddenly saw her in front of the line getting her pass checked.

"Here you go Ms. Li... you have a safe journey back home now." The stewardess said handing her pass back to her and letting her in the gate. Fei smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"FEI! FEI LI!"

The sound of someone calling her name prompted her to turn and see...

"P-Polnareff?!" She dropped her bag as she made her way back out of the gate.

She quickly explained to the stewardess that she had to talk to her friend before she goes. The flight attendant was hesitant but she let her through anyway before telling her that the flight was going to be leaving soon so she can't stay out for too long.

She rushed towards the silver-haired frenchman. "Polnareff! _Aiya!_ Where were you, you idiot?!" She said punching him on his forearm. Polnareff flinched a bit and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Fei... I got caught up by something. Honest."

Fei looked down on the marble floor of the airport, avoiding his smile. "I-I thought I wouldn't get to see you again..." she said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Polnareff put his hand under her chin gently and tilted it up so she can see his face. He gave her a sincere smile. "Well, I'm here now..."

The girl blushed, surprised at his gesture and she smiled back. "Heh, yeah..."

The frenchman suddenly took her hand, closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

She just looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Fei..." he started. His voice sounded serious and he had a faint blush on his chiseled face. "There's something I wanted to say to you..."

The Chinese girl was starting to get worried. "What is it?"

Polnareff held his breath and said "Please don't go back to Hong Kong."

Fei was taken aback. "W-what—?" But before she could say more Polnareff held her shoulders almost squeezing them.

"Please! Don't leave me... come to France with me!"

Fei was dumbstruck. Go to France... with him? Why? All of a sudden? There were so many questions in her head right now. "W-what—? Why—? Polnareff... I...I can't just go—"

It was the silver-haired man's turn to look down on the floor, his face was getting redder by the minute. "I—I have been thinking about it... and I know now that I couldn't live without you. When you almost died... when we fought Vanilla Ice and lost Avdol and Iggy... I thought... I lost you too.. but I didn't and it made me very happy."

Fei could feel him shake as he spoke about that day. "Polnareff..."

She suddenly felt herself blush as it slowly dawned on her. "Wait, what are you—?"

He suddenly straightened himself to face her with a sincere look on his face.

" _Je t'aime_... I love you."

The girl's eyes widened as she looked up at him, her face was fully red and her mouth was quivering.

"Eh?" Was all she could muster.

Polnareff was red as a tomato.. he gave a small cough as he looked away for a minute to compose himself when he suddenly felt the girl's hand he was holding was shaking. Her whole body did so as well. The frenchman looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

He was stunned. Was she angry? Did he just hurt her feelings? Was that too forward and sudden? Is he gonna get rejected here and now? Polnareff didn't know what was going to happen next so he started to panic and let go of her hand.

"A—aahh... Fei, I'm sorry... P-Please don't cry... I know it was really sudden..." he mumbled as he saw her cup her mouth with her free hand. She was shaking and he could hear her sobbing.

Polnareff frowned. "Fei... I really am sorry. Please don't be sad."

Suddenly Fei shook her head and looked up at him. She was smiling despite all the tears flowing down on her face. "I-I'm actually... very happy." She started wiping the tears off her cheeks.

The silver-haired man was confused and worried.

"It's because... I've always been in denial of my feelings. When you didn't show up earlier to say goodbye to me, I thought you hated me and didn't want to see me anymore. That I did something wrong. It hurt so much not being able to say goodbye to you. I tried not to care about it as I would do before, but it was just so hard that it hurt so much. And that's when it hit me..."

Polnareff just stared at her. "Fei..."

"I finally realized that... I love you too."

It was the frenchman's turn for his eyes to widen... Then he felt like he was about to cry, but he stopped himself by flashing a goofy smile and a blush on his face.

"Oh Fei! _C'est magnifique!_ " He suddenly scooped her up in his arms for a big hug and twirled her around, making inquisitive passers by stare at them. "You don't know how much you've made me happy right now!"

Fei laughed along as he carried and turned her around. "Me too... But Polnareff, please be careful. My left arm is still healing!" She said wincing in pain.

"Oh right!" He put her down gently and smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry... I'm just really happy you feel the same."

The girl smiled tenderly at him as she lovingly touched his face. Polnareff felt himself blush intensly. He had to get used to this from now on.

"So about what I asked you earlier..." he started. "Will you go to France with me?"

Fei frowned. "I- I don't know... I don't know much about living in a different country. Also, I can't just leave Hong Kong. That's my home." The thought of living in another country she wasn't familiar with scared her.

"But you won't be alone... You'll have me. I'll show you around France and I know you're just going to love it there!" He said taking her hand in his.

She smiled and thought about it for a little while. It could be nice to live there... especially with Polnareff. She imagined it for a little bit... but was quickly interrupted by the PA system.

" _This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 1143 bound for Hong Kong. Please proceed to gate 20 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for flight 1143 bound for Hong Kong. Thank you."_

The stewardess from earlier who was now holding the bag that Fei dropped earlier was also waiting for her to return back _._

Fei looked back at the gate where her assigned plane was... ready to take her back home. She bit her lower lip and felt hesitant about the whole thing. It was all too sudden and overwhelming.

Polnareff took notice of her dilemma. He took her hand again and he inched towards her. "Please Fei... I don't think I'll be able to go back without you... I need you."

" _I need you..."_

Those words echoed in the girl's mind as she suddenly remembered what Avdol said to her when she was about to cross to the other side.

" _Fei, you have to go back..." Avdol said as he smiled at her, "Polnareff needs you."_

" _I never understood what Avdol meant by that but, now I know... And he was right..."_ she thought to herself as she felt the tears well up in her eyes remembering her fallen friends. She blinked back the tears but they were already falling.

Polnareff looked at her worriedly. "Fei?"

The Chinese girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she look back at him and smiled. "Okay Polnareff... I decided that I'll go with you to France." It's all thanks to Avdol.

The silver-haired man breathed a sigh of relief and beamed widely at her. He wanted to scoop her up for a hug again but remembered her broken arm. "I just know you're gonna love it there!" He took her hand again but this time he kissed it. "And I promise I'm going to take good care of you _ma cherì._ "

Fei blushed at the gesture he made and smiled shyly.

" _I'm sure it will be alright..."_ She thought, " _As long as Polnareff is with me, I'll be okay. He's my new home from now on."_

She excused herself for a bit to get her bag and told the waiting stewardess that she wasn't getting on anymore. The flight attendant just smiled and nodded and went to close the gate.

As she went back to the frenchman, she suddenly remembered...

"Oh! But how can I go to France with you if I don't have a plane ticket?" She asked worriedly.

"That's all taken care of..."

The couple turned around to see the older and younger Jojos. "Mr. Joestar! Jotaro!"

Joseph was grinning ear to ear. He saw what had happened and was excited to learn that his expectations had came true.

He handed a plane ticket to Fei. "Your ticket to a new life and happiness _mademoiselle._ "

Fei blushed and hesitated to take it. "Mr. Joestar! T-this is too much! You've done so much already."

"Nonsense! It's the least I can do... Besides, both of you have no family to go home to. Do you really want to be alone and lonely?" Joseph took hers and Polnareff's hands and put them together so that they held each other hands. "You two need each other more than ever."

Fei and Polnareff locked eyes before turning away blushing.

Jotaro gave a small smile at the two and nodded.

And just like that Fei gladly accepted the ticket. "Thank you so much Mr. Joestar. I'll never forget everything you've done for us."

"It's no trouble at all!" Joseph said as he grinned widely then he suddenly smack Polnareff on the back making him stumble forward. "Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding, okay?!"

The couple blushed furiously at what the older Jojo said.

"IT'S WAY TOO EARLY TO EVEN THINK ABOUT!" They shouted in unison at the old man.

Joseph gave a loud hearty laugh. "I was just kidding, hahaha!" He suddenly grabbed both of them for a hug which surprised the two. "Take care of each other okay?"

Both Fei and Polnareff smiled and hugged him back as they nodded in agreement.

Joseph looked at his grandson who was quietly standing on the side. "Come on Jotaro! Bring it here grandson!" He motioned for him to get in the hug.

"Yare yare... again?" He said covering his eyes with his cap. He sighed and finally gave in. "Alright.. fine." When was he gonna hug his friends again like this anyway? He thought to himself.

Jotaro finally broke the hug. "Alright that's enough. Don't we have planes to catch?"

Polnareff laughed. "Ah Jotaro.. I'll miss you _mon ami._ " he said giving the younger Jojo a firm handshake. "I hope you won't forget about me." He winked.

Jotaro chuckled. "With that face of yours? How can I forget?" He joked making Fei giggle.

The silver-haired man laughed and then turned to Joseph. "And you too old man... I hope you live forever." He shook his hand and grinned. The older Jojo just laughed.

Jotaro put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Fei, If Polnareff ever hurts you or makes you cry... you know where you can find me."

Fei touched his hand and chuckled. "Thanks Jotaro, but I think I'll be able to handle it myself." She winked at the tall student. Jotaro smiled and got the gist.

The group said their final goodbyes and parted ways with the two Jojo's heading back to Japan and the new couple to France where they were to begin their new life together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **END NOTES:** I had to completely change the airport scene at the end of Stardust Crusaders to fit Fei in the story. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks! ^^

Just an fyi, this is also published in AO3. :)


	2. France

**Rouge et Argentè**

 **NOTE : Please visit stardustcrusader-fei on Tumblr and read the FAQ to learn more about my OC and my JJBA AU. I highly recommend it first before continuing this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure except for my OC Fei Li and some featured extras in the story

—

 **CHAPTER 2:** France

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belts are securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."_

Fei looked outside of the plane's window and sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. They were about to arrive in France. A foreign country that she was not too familiar with or even dreamt of ever going. It felt so surreal.

She looked at Polnareff's empty seat next to her. He decided to use the lavatory and freshen up before they land.

They were seated in first class, all thanks to Joseph. Even though they had a comfortable plane ride with enough leg room, space to sleep in and all the fancy food and drinks they can get, it was also an awkward one, a long awkward 5-hour flight. It seems like the idea of them as an "official couple" finally kicked in.

They actually had talked about it earlier and decided to act just as they were before when they were traveling to Egypt, only now they're in a romantic relationship, and they both agreed to it. That said, they also knew that the awkwardness is always going to be there whether they liked it or not.

The Chinese girl looked down on her lap and sighed deeply.

"A penny for your thoughts _cherì_?"

She looked back up and saw Polnareff sitting back down on his seat and fastening his seat belt around him. She shook her head and gave a small smile. "Oh no, I'm fine..."

The silver-haired man frowned. He wasn't convinced. "Are you still worried about moving to a new country?"

Fei didn't say anything, instead she balled her hand into a fist and gripped the hem of her red cheongsam on her lap and looked down, avoiding the Frenchman's eyes.

Polnareff closed his eyes for a brief moment and smiled. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Fei I promise you.. you'll be fine. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. I'm going show you how beautiful it is to live in France, especially by the countryside."

The girl smiled. She can tell he's trying his best to ease her worries. "Thanks Polnareff. I'll try not to worry so much. I'll leave it up to you then." She blushed as she scooted closer to his seat and rested her head on his shoulder.

The frenchman was red in the face, surprised she did that all of a sudden but eventually he slowly leaned his head on top of hers. He hoped she didn't mind. He smiled as he thought this felt so right. They stayed like that for a while till the plane landed on their destination.

—

Later...

They finally got out of the plane with their carry-on bags in their hands. Polnareff did a little stretch upwards and said out loud "Ahh... France.. _comme tu m'as manquè_! I'm home again!"

Fei giggled. She didn't understand French but she guessed it had something to do with being glad to be home again... maybe. She still felt a bit overwhelmed but she's glad they arrived safely.

Polnareff turned to her. "Come, _cherì_... We should get going. It will be another four or five hours till we get to my home in Laumont."

"Oh?" She asked adjusting her arm sling. "Is it that far?"

" _Oui_ unfortunately. But you'll love it there. It's peaceful and quiet. Unlike the city... Always so noisy and busy." He said taking her bag with his.

International airports were always so busy and crowded. As they started making their way to the exit, the crowds were passing by in between them separating the couple twice. And on the third time they were separated and reunited again, the silver-haired man decided that they should hold hands so they won't lose each other. But as they walked hand in hand, their faces were red all over. The two were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

It was weird, thought Polnareff, he never thought being in a relationship would be this awkward. He's usually good with women and romance and he had flirted with other girls before but never to the point of being in a serious relationship. This was surprisingly his first time to ever be genuinely in love with someone and that person felt the same way. It wasn't just a one-sided affair, and that's what made it really special to him.

Fei was trotting along behind him, absentmindedly looking at their hands held together. She never really noticed how big and rough his hands were. They felt so right molded with hers like that and it made her feel safe. She gave him a tight squeeze making the Frenchman look back at her wondering what that was for. She blushed and shook her head while smiling shyly.

The couple finally made their way to the airport's arrival hall and saw many people waiting for their loved-ones or any business VIPs to arrive. They exited the airport and headed to a bus depot a mile away from where they were.

As they got there, the frenchman waited in line to get bus tickets while Fei waited on the side of an empty rental car booth and took the time to observe her new surroundings.

 _"So this is Paris."_ She thought to herself looking around. _"It's definitely nice here... the air feels so much cooler and cleaner than China."_

She suddenly saw a bunch of people passing by stare at her weirdly. She looked down and avoided any eye contact. She furrowed her eyebrows. _"W-What are they staring at? Aiya! It's like they never seen an Asian girl before?! Hmph!"_ She didn't like it when people would stare and silently judge her for looking a bit different.

 _"Or maybe it's the way I'm dressed? Or is it my injury?"_ She looked down on her clothes and then to her cast. She panicked and felt self conscious all of a sudden. This was stressing her out. _"A-Aiya... I just hope Polnareff would hurry up."_

"Fei!" Polnareff called out as he approached her. "I got them. I'm glad I still got some Francs on me. Thanks to Mr. Joestar I never really spent my money that much." He grinned rubbing the bottom of his nose. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

The girl sighed in relief and nodded "Y-yeah.. let's go."

She let him hold her hand again and they headed to what looked like a parking structure with buses that were lined in a row. All the identical buses had a specific destination that was illuminated on either the top front or the side of the vehicle. They boarded a bus that was heading south of France. They showed the bus driver their tickets and proceeded to find available seats.

They chose a seat close to the back of the bus with Fei sitting by the window. The frenchman figured that way she can take in the scenery as they go. They waited for almost fifteen minutes till the bus finally started it's route for the day. There were only several other passengers on board and most of them were elderly people heading back to their small towns and villages.

As Polnareff anticipated, they passed by some eye-catching shops, buildings and popular landmarks like the Arc de Triomphe and bit of the Eiffel Tower in the background. Fei was in awe as she turned to the window and pressed her hand on the glass. She knew these landmarks in books and movies but she never would have imagined actually seeing the real thing.

"Wow..." she said under her breath. The silver-haired man beamed at her. She's like a curious child in awe of everything new she sees.

 _"She's so cute"_ he thought blushing lightly.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll come back to the city and I'll take you to those places one day. I promise."

The girl looked back at Polnareff as she smiled widely. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course. We can go anytime since you'll be staying here from now on."

Fei gave him a small smile and looked outside again. It's like all of her doubts and worries about living in a new country slowly disappears. At least she has something exciting to look forward to.

As the bus continued on it's route out of the city limits, they saw some more breathtaking scenery like a field of fully bloomed wildflowers and a rustic looking vineyard. When there wasn't anything nice to look at outside the couple would exchange random stories from their past and sometimes Polnareff would tell jokes that had the two laughing out loud.

Then halfway through the trip, the Chinese girl was starting to nod off slowly to sleep until she suddenly rested her head on his muscular forearm. He was startled to see her napping so close to him. He blushed as he saw her sleeping face. She looked so pretty even when she's asleep, he thought. He gently caressed her long black hair and smiled. He really hasn't felt like this towards anyone before. It was all new to him and he liked it, the feeling of being in love.

He slowly put his arms around her shoulder and made himself comfortable by reclining back on the seat and letting Fei sleep on his chest. The silver-haired man stifled a yawn and dozed off himself too.

A little while later...

Polnareff awoke from their nap first. He looked outside the window, making sure they didn't miss their stop. Then he noticed that they were getting close. He gently tapped The girl's arm and whispered. "Fei, time to wake up. We're almost there."

Fei stirred awake and yawned. "Hmm... we are?" She asked sitting up straight in her seat while rubbing her eye. She looked outside the window and saw that they were approaching a town. "Is that it over there?"

The frenchman nodded. " _Oui_. That's our small town of Laumont." He sighed and chuckled. "It's been four years since I've been home."

That's right, thought Fei, he left home to take revenge on his sister's murderer. It took him almost three years to find and defeat J. Geil, the man with two right hands, who was responsible for his sister's death, and he was unfortunate enough to have been brainwashed by that evil bastard DIO too.

The bus made a complete halt by the side of the road next to a bus stop sign. Polnareff and Fei stood up and made their way to the front of the bus. He thanked the bus driver in french and the driver tipped his hat at them.

The pair got off the bus and stretched.

Fei sighed annoyingly. "I can't wait for my arm to completely heal already. Having this cast and sling is way too annoying." She said gripping her bandaged arm. "Also, It's been a while since I trained with Lady again. I need to get back to that." Her stand Lady in Red briefly appeared behind her and agreed.

Polnareff chuckled and put a hand on her head and patted it, like he usually does when they were still traveling to Egypt. "Now now _cherì_... it's not good to rush your body's healing process."

Fei puffed her cheeks like a little kid would. "But I want to get better already and train again!" She said huffing. She's so adorable when she gets all annoyed like that, the silver-haired man thought while blushing lightly and grinning widely.

"I know... but it takes time. _Tu dois être patient._ " He said petting her head more.

She blushed and grumbled. "S-stop that." She said pulling his hand away from her head. "Why do you keep doing that? _Aiya_... I feel like a little kid every time you do that."

The frenchman laughed. "I'm sorry. You're just really cute when you whine like that." He teased, making her blush furiously. He just called her cute, she thought. She doesn't know whether to get embarrassed or get mad at him. She just turned away to hide her face. "C-can we just get going already?"

Polnareff laughed for a bit. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry... we can go now."

It was already late in the afternoon when they started making their way into town. Laumont was a simple and quiet town paved with cobblestone and it looked like your typical old-fashioned french town because of the dark brick and wood exterior of it's buildings and houses. There was an outdoor market complete with shops, businesses, cafes and restaurants. It was a bit sophisticated and modern if you looked closer.

Fei was in awe once again... She was looking around as the silver-haired man walked in front of her. "This seems like a such a nice place." She said while trying to catch up to Polnareff.

Polnareff looked back at her "Yeah. It's not like Paris... But its simple sophistication is what makes it special and it's good enough for everyone in this town."

Fei continued looking around and smiled. She was looking forward to explore this town soon. "So is your home still far from here?" She asked.

"Well, maybe ten minutes away from here." The frenchman scratched his head. "Sorry if it's taking a while. You must be really tired now."

The girl shook her head. "No.. don't be. I'm okay. Besides, we've been sitting on that bus for five hours straight... we need to stretch out our legs and walk."

He beamed at her. "You're right. Shall we?" He said extending an arm to her.

She blushed lightly and smiled back as she took it. "Yeah. Let's go."

They continued to walk towards the end of the town through an alleyway where the cobblestone pathway ended leading to a dirt road and a grassy field heading downhill.

Fei suddenly felt Polnareff tense up and his eyes were covered by shadows as he started walking a bit faster than his usual pace as they passed by the area. It felt like he was almost dragging her but she managed to keep up with him. It was like he wanted to get away from that place as quickly as he can.

She wondered what was suddenly wrong with him but she decided not to press him about it anymore. He must be getting tired already. He just wants to get to his house soon.

Once they finally passed through that area, the frenchman sighed and continued walking slower. Something was definitely wrong with that specific place. Maybe she can ask him about it some other time.

He suddenly flashed a wide smile. "We're almost there!" He exclaimed as he was suddenly back to his old self which kinda baffled the girl.

They passed by a small cottage with smoke billowing out of it's chimney. It had a windmill and a garden at the back filled with a lot of fruit trees and vegetables. It seems like that was his neighbor's house. His ONLY neighbor since there weren't any other houses to be seen around anymore.

They walk for another mile till they reached a fenced-in two-story countryside house made out of brick with vines growing on it's exterior. It had a chimney and a lot of windows. It definitely has a storybook feel and charm to it, thought Fei.

"It's like nothing changed at all since I left four years ago." Polnareff said as he smiled. "Just as I remembered it..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **END NOTES:** I apologize if the French in this story is inaccurate. I only use Google translate for it. (^^ゞ And as always, please leave a review if you enjoyed it. Thanks! ^^


	3. Home

**Rouge et Argentè**  
 **  
NOTE: Please visit stardustcrusader-fei on Tumblr and read the FAQ to learn more about my OC and my JJBA AU. I highly recommend it first before continuing this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure except for my OC Fei Li and some featured extras in the story

—

 **CHAPTER 3:** **Home**

Fei was amazed... she never expected his countryside house to be big. But she had to admit, it looked really nice and cozy. She saw Polnareff rummage through his bag and took out a silver key with an Eiffel Tower keychain attached to it.

"I just hope they didn't replace the locks." He said as he walked towards the front door of his home while Fei followed behind.

The girl looked up and saw the tall brick structure and its many windows. Then she looked to the side where there was a tall oak tree with a broken swing hanging low by it's sturdy branches. As she observed the front yard, the Frenchman was trying to open the door with his key. He jiggled and turned it until he heard a click.

Polnareff opened the door all the way and stepped inside as the girl followed behind. He went to open the curtains on the side windows to let some light in while Fei closed the door behind her. "Home sweet home..." the frenchman opened his arms wide and dropped their bags on the floor.

Fei looked around. The inside of the house looked so elegant with its clean wooden floors, decorative wallpaper and brass fixtures. You wouldn't even think the inside would look this fancy considering how the exterior of the house looks like. You would think it's all wood and brick inside, like an old-fashioned rustic cabin, but she guessed wrong.

She was surprised that everything was well-maintained and the furnitures were covered with white sheets. She was expecting it to be really dusty and messy since he was gone for a long time but everything was spic-and-span.

The frenchman pulled the white sheets off from all the furniture revealing expensive-looking pieces, then he sat down on the sofa "Well, what do you think of your new home, Fei?" He asked.

She walked around the room, then she examined a painting of a scenery that hung by the fireplace. "This place is actually amazing." She said looking back at him. "But I'm curious as to how you kept this place spotless after being away for years. I was actually expecting it to be a mess." She chuckled.

Polnareff laughed. "That's simple. I had someone take care of the house while I was gone."

"Oh I see.. A caretaker then." Fei grinned.

"Do you remember that little house with the garden we passed by earlier? That's where they live. They're our neighbors." He said picking up their bags from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

"They?"

"Mrs. Girard and her son Auguste. I've been keeping in touch with them when I was away. Just to let them know I'm still alive." He said making his way to a hallway with a flight of stairs going up. Fei followed closely. "Maybe we'll let them know we've arrived after we settle in."

He started climbing up the neatly polished wooden stairs. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Polnareff decided that they should sleep in separate rooms for now because she might get the wrong idea and leave. Besides, they weren't even that far in their relationship anyway. They were just only going through hand-holding and hugging and that's pretty much it. They haven't even kissed yet for crying out loud. Thinking about that made him blush furiously.

Fei followed him to the second floor of the house. It was the same as downstairs... Fancy wallpaper, brass fixtures and nice floors and there were some old photos and paintings that hung on the wall.

"You can stay in here." The silver-haired man said as he opened a white colored door located to the far right side of the hall.

Fei stepped inside looking around while the Frenchman followed and put the girl's bag on the bed.

The room had a light yellow wallpaper and inside was a full size white canopy bed with matching side tables and lampshades on top of them as well as a dresser and drawer on the corner. And on the side of the room was a circular mirror hung on the wall and below it a vanity table and a chair.

And on the table was an ornate frame with a picture of a smiling young lady with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her face. She was wearing a yellow sweater and was carrying a blue umbrella. She looked familiar, thought Fei as she picked up the frame. Like she's seen her face before. And then it finally dawned on her, suddenly remembering that photo Polnareff always had with him.

"Isn't this—?"

"Yeah... It's Sherry." Polnareff said with a sad smile on his face.

"Is this her room?" She asked while setting the frame back on the table. "A-are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I don't feel right to stay in here." She looked down to the floor. "Not because she's gone but I feel like I'm invading her private space."

The frenchman held her shoulder. "It's alright Fei... I'm sure Sherry wouldn't mind. And besides, if she were still around she'd be delighted to share this room with you. Especially if she knew how much you meant to me." He gave her a gentle smile. "Sherry was always such a sweet and caring girl... she wouldn't even think about treating you badly." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "She would have loved having you around."

Fei smiled. "I'm sure I would have loved meeting her too." She said as she gently placed her hand on the side of his face. She understood how he felt... She lost her grandfather, her one and only family, because of Dio.

Polnareff blushed and smiled back at her. "You two would have gotten along so well."

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." She looked back and smiled at the photo on the table.

After that quick moment, the two exited the room. "Here, I'll show you where the bathroom is." He led her to another door right next to her room.

He opened it and turned on the lights. Fei peeked in and saw how clean and shiny it was in there. There was a detached bathtub on the side of the room and next to it was a tinted glass shower stall. The toilet was located in a small space on the corner with a door to have extra privacy and on the other side of it was an individual sink and a mirror/medicine cabinet on top. Fei thought of how proud Polnareff must be of this bathroom since he hated going on dirty restrooms when they were still traveling to Egypt. She chuckled inside her head, remembering his bathroom misfortunes.

After quickly checking out the bathroom, they made their way to another door across from it. He opened the door and together they stepped inside. "This is my room. I've had this room ever since I was little. So if you need me, I'll just be across the hall."

Fei looked around. It was definitely a bigger space than Sherry's room and he had more furniture and a bigger bed. He also had a bunch of sports medals and trophies on a glass shelf, Fei remembered him telling her that he loved playing a lot of sports ever since he was a kid. Below the awards were some picture frames. She observed some of it closely. There was one of him as a 6 year old kid, in a sports jersey, grinning widely and holding up a trophy.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed picking up the frame. "You looked exactly like this when Alessi turned you into a kid!" She said pointing at the photo. " _Aiya_! You're so adorable!" She gushed.

Polnareff blushed. He took the frame from her and he set it down on the same spot. "W-well yeah!" He suddenly looked aggravated. "I kinda want to forget about that moment already." he said pouting as he scratched his head.

Fei giggled for a bit and then quickly regretted it, remembering the first time she felt completely jealous of that Egyptian girl that Polnareff encountered when he got turned into a kid. That look he had when she asked him where the silver-haired kid went. It was surprisingly sincere and she suddenly felt jealous. It was also the first time she ever questioned her feelings for the frenchman.

"S-sorry..." She smiled sheepishly.

The frenchman sighed and smiled back as he set his bag on the floor. "It's okay."

She observed some more of the pictures and saw more of Polnareff as a kid playing with a little Sherry. Next to it was a photo of him as a teenager in a suit. And next to it the same exact photo of Sherry from the other room. And the last photo caught her attention...

It was a photo of a beautiful lady in a light blue summer dress, with long silver hair and with a gentle smile on her face. She almost looked like an older Sherry, but with a different hair color. Fei thought she looked so beautiful and elegant.

"That's my mother." The frenchman said all of a sudden, answering what she was about to ask. "She passed away when Sherry and I were really young."

"Oh..." she paused not knowing what to say next, she didn't want to ask any questions that would trigger unwanted emotions right now. "I'm sorry." She stayed quiet again as she put back the picture frame on the shelf. "She's really pretty. You have her hair." She knew it was obvious but that's all she could think of. She felt embarrassed about saying that.

Polnareff laughed at her comment. "I sure do." He said grinning and patting his tall hair.

It was obvious to him that she's trying to spare his feelings about his mother's death and he thought it was actually considerate of her. Maybe one day she'll ask and he can tell her about it.

Fei blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. There it was again... the awkwardness.

 _"She's so cute"_ he thought while trying hard not to suddenly grab her into a hug. She was so irresistible, but he had to restrain himself, as he was still a gentleman, or so he styles himself to be.

"Uh..." Polnareff uttered to get rid of the awkwardness between them. "I think we should let Mrs. Girard know that we're here. They might think someone is breaking in the house." He joked.

"Y-yeah. We should."

They made their way out of his room and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, can I just freshen up a bit?" The girl asked as she stopped in her tracks. "I'll be with you in a minute." She made her way towards the bathroom.

The frenchman looked behind him and nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you outside."

He went down the stairs and headed to the front door. He stepped outside to wait for Fei and noticed that the sun was already setting and the sky was tinted orange.

He walked out of the compound and took in the countryside scenery. It was so nice to be back again as he breathed in the fresh air.

Suddenly, he noticed an old light blue pick-up truck drive through the dirt road heading towards his house. He put his guard up as he wondered who it was.

Suddenly the truck driver stuck his head and arm out of the window and started waving at him.

"HEEY! JEAN PIERRE!" The driver called out.

Polnareff was briefly surprised and he grinned widely as he suddenly realized who it was...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**.


	4. New Friends

**Rouge et Argentè**

 **NOTE** **: Please visit** **stardustcrusader-fei** **on Tumblr and read the FAQ to learn more about my OC and my JJBA AU. I highly recommend it first before continuing this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure except for my OC Fei Li and some featured extras in the story

—

 **CHAPTER 4:** New Friends

"HEEEY!" The driver called again as his vehicle approached the compound. He was in his early twenties, he had short light brown hair in a french crop, dark brown eyes and was wearing a flat cap on his head.

Polnareff started waving enthusiastically and waited for the truck to stop to a complete halt. The young man parked by the side of the road, turned off the engine and stepped out of the truck.

"Jean Pierre!" He called out again as he approached the silver-haired man. "I can't believe it... you're back!" He said as he held his hand out to shake his.

"Auguste _mon amì_!" Polnareff took his hand, shook it quickly and pulled him into a bear hug. "It's great to see you again!"

Auguste hugged back and patted his friend on the back. "I knew it was you... I recognize that tall hair anywhere. I was actually on my way to check on your house when I saw you standing in front. You really surprised me." He grinned as he broke the hug. "You didn't even write to us that you were planning on coming home... How've you been? Where'd you go?"

Polnareff crossed his arm and smiled as he shook his head. "It's a long story my friend. I'll tell you all about it later."

Auguste laughed. "Yes, you better. _Maman_ will be very surprised to see you home."

The silver-haired man smiled. "I know she will. How is your mother by the way?" He asked.

" _Elle va bien_. She's okay. I just dropped her off the house before I drove over here. We just closed up the shop just a few minutes ago." The young man said. The Girard's own a produce shop at the market place in town hence the massive garden in their backyard.

"That's good to hear. How is business anyway?" The silver-haired man asked.

"It's been great... though there has been some new competition lately but it's still doing well." Auguste said as he took off his cap and smoothed his hair. "So, you wanna hop on my truck and see _Maman_? She'll be so happy to see you again."

"Sure! As a matter of fact, we were just about to visit and let you guys know we're here." Polnareff said looking back at the house. "Hold on, let me go get her..." he made his way back inside the house.

The young man looked confused. We? He wondered. Her? Wait... did Jean Pierre—?

"Sorry I took a while..."

He suddenly heard a female voice from the inside and then his big friend's voice saying it was fine.

Auguste's train of thoughts were disrupted as Polnareff went back outside with a young east asian girl with long wavy black hair and wearing red eastern clothing. He looked surprised and so was Fei when she saw him.

"Auguste, this is Fei Li." He said standing behind her as he grasped her shoulders while grinning widely. "Fei, this is my childhood friend and neighbor Auguste Girard. He's the caretaker's son I was talking about earlier."

Fei smiled shyly and extended her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

The young frenchman was still dumbstruck and quickly composed himself as he took her hand and shook it. " _B-Bonjour mademoiselle_ , it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her. "You must be Jean Pierre's—"

Polnareff suddenly pulled Fei back to him with a wide smile on his face. "Girlfriend!" He exclaimed. "She's my girlfriend."

Fei looked at him and blushed furiously as he just suddenly proclaimed what she thought she heard him say. _Girlfriend_. He was suddenly so bold to say that.

Auguste heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh _dieu mercì!_ I thought you were going to say she's your daughter." He joked lamely.

That suddenly struck a cord inside of Polnareff. "H-HEY! What do you mean by that?! She happens to be 2 years younger than me! Are you trying to call me old?!" The silver-haired man protested. Fei looked confused and just stayed quiet beside him.

Auguste suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding _mon amì_... Just kidding! You should have seen your face!" He continued laughing.

Polnareff glared at him and pouted. Then he started laughing too. The girl just looked at both of them and smiled awkwardly.

Then the young man suddenly leaned towards his friend. "Where'd you meet her anyway? She's really cute!" He whispered. Polnareff annoyingly looked at Auguste and pushed his face with a finger. "Hey, back off, I saw her first..." he whispered back almost threateningly.

Auguste continued to laugh out loud and pat his friend's shoulder. "I know, I know... I'm just playing around." He grinned goofily. Fei was getting really confused now.

"Well it's a pleasure again _mademoiselle_ Fei." The younger frenchman turned to the girl and tipped his hat to her. "I welcome you to Laumont."

"Oh, thanks, but you don't have to be so formal... you can just call me Fei." She replied embarrassingly.

"Okay, just Fei then." Auguste said smiling at her. Then he turned to his silver-haired friend. "Ready to go see _ma chère vieille mère_?"

Polnareff nodded and Fei, who didn't understand what he just said, just went along with it. She needed to start learning French if she was going to live here. She'll just ask Polnareff to teach her one day.

The couple got in the truck and sat in the front seat with Auguste next to them on the driver's seat. It was a tight squeeze since Polnareff was a huge guy and the truck's cab was on the small side.

"Hold on." The silver-haired man said as he took Fei from her seat, catching her off guard and putting her on his lap. She blushed furiously. "W-What are you doing?!"

"What? There isn't enough space for us to sit." He said like it was all natural to them. It's like he totally forgot about the awkwardness of a newly formed romantic relationship. First the girlfriend bit now this? What's next?

"B-but it's not safe!" She protested looking away from his face which was close to hers since he has to crouch down a bit to avoid hitting the truck's ceiling.

Auguste grinned amusingly at the couple. "It's okay Fei... our house isn't that far off. Besides, Jean Pierre can cushion the blow if we do get into an accident." He teased as his big friend glared back at him.

She pouted and just decided to let it go. "F-fine..." She looked up a bit and saw Polnareff smile at her, feeling his muscular arms hold her close to his chest. It made her face even redder.

The young man couldn't help but chuckle at the two as he turned on the ignition and drove, making a quick turn around in the opposite direction. It was a quick 10 minute drive from their house to theirs.

The sun had already set once they arrived and the starry night sky was out.

Auguste was the first one to step out of the truck while Polnareff helped Fei off the vehicle.

" _Maman_... I'm home!" The young frenchman said as he opened the front door of their house and took off his flatcap. "Guess who I brought with me?"

"Oh Auguste, it's not another stray animal is it?" Said an old lady emerging from the kitchen. Aurora Girard is an 80 year-old woman, short in stature and in a crouching posture due to old age. She wore small spectacles hanging on the bridge of her nose, grey hair up in a tight bun and a wooden cane in one hand.

The young man frowned at his mother and sighed. He'll just ignore that for now. "No... It's someone you haven't seen for a really long time now."

The old woman raised an eyebrow and walked towards the door to where her son was standing. She tried looking outside the door. "Who is it?"

Polnareff appeared in front of her and smiled widely. " _Bonjour_ Mrs. Girard!" He said happily. "I'm back!"

The old lady gasped. "J-Jean Pierre...?!"

There was a bit of silence as the silver-haired man continued to smile at her when all of a sudden...

Mrs. Girard whacked him on the knee with her cane, catching Auguste and Fei, the latter who was standing behind Polnareff, off-guard. 'What just happened...?!' Thought Fei. She suddenly felt terrified.

"YOWW!" He yelped as he clutched his knee. "Mrs. Girard what the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO US THAT YOU WERE COMING HOME!?" She yelled back. She tapped her cane on their wooden floor and adjusted her glasses. "Honestly, surprising an old woman like that... I can't get too excited anymore at this age."

" _M-Maman_! Seriously!" Auguste scolded his mother as he helped his friend balance on one leg.

"Don't make me hit you too Auguste..." She said threateningly. That shut the young man up.

Polnareff was still clutching and massaging his knee. 'Man, can that old bat swing that cane hard or what,' he thought. " _J-Je suis vraiment dèsolè_ Mrs. Girard... I couldn't write the last minute because something came up all of a sudden." He said leaning towards his friend.

He suddenly felt a hand on his back. "Are you okay Polnareff?" Fei asked worriedly.

Mrs. Girard finally noticed the girl in red behind him. "Hm? Who is this?"

The couple (and Auguste) froze on the spot. The old woman examined Fei from head to toe, making her feel uncomfortable. Was she gonna hit her too?!

Mrs. Girard's serious expression was suddenly replaced by a cheerful smile. "Oh my, Jean Pierre why didn't you tell me you brought home a girl?" She asked excitedly.

The three were suddenly dumbstruck. "Eh?"

"Come in _cherè_ , come in..." She said as she pulled Fei inside the house. The Chinese girl was still kinda nervous and confused. "You too Jean Pierre... don't just stand by the door."

Polnareff and Auguste looked at each other in disbelief and just sighed. She was starting to get senile so they didn't bother questioning it anymore.

Later...

They sat by the living room in front of the fireplace while the old lady and her son were in the kitchen preparing some tea.

The couple sat together on the couch while Polnareff was given an ice pack for his knee. The silver-haired man sighed. "S-sorry about that Fei... I hope you don't think Mrs. Girard is an awful person. She really isn't."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. I understand. She was just surprised you came home all of a sudden." She put a hand on his knee. "How is it? Still hurting?"

" _Non_... It's okay now." He said placing a hand on top of hers. The two looked into each other's eyes as they shared a moment alone in front of the warm fire. It was kinda romantic in a way.

"Sorry for the wait..." the old lady said as she made her way inside the room carrying a tray of tea cups and a pot. The two suddenly sat up straight, blushing furiously and looking away from each other.

Mrs. Girard set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room.

"Can I help you with that?" Fei asked the old woman. She just smiled and waved her away. " _Non_ , _non_... it's okay _cherè_. I got it. Thank you for asking though." She set up the cups and started pouring tea on them.

She passed a cup of tea to each of them. "Just help yourselves to some sugar and cream." She said pushing a sugar cube bowl and a tiny pitcher of cream to them. They both thanked her.

Mrs. Girard made a cup for herself before sitting down on one of the chairs close to the Chinese girl.

"So, Fei was it?" She asked as she stirred her tea with a small spoon. The girl nodded in response. "First of all... what on earth happened to your arm _cherè_?" She asked upon seeing her injury.

The girl touched her cast and sheepishly smiled at her. "Oh... Uh, I just got into a little accident that's all."

"Don't tell me Jean Pierre did that to you?" She said looking at Polnareff with a stern face as he almost choked on his tea. "Mrs. Girard! I'm surprised you would think that I would do that to a girl! _Moì_?"

Fei moved her hand back and forth rapidly. "Oh no, no no no... of course not. He would never do something like this to me..."

The old woman laughed loudly. "I know, I know.. I was only teasing you two." She took a sip of her drink. "Well, I guess I'm not going to pry about it. What happened happened already."

The couple sighed in unison. At least they didn't have to explain EXACTLY what had happened.

" _Maman_... Are you trying to bully them?" Auguste said coming out from the kitchen carrying a plate of pastries. He set it down on the table in front of them, then he sat down on another chair next to Polnareff. "Please help yourselves to some Madeleines. They're from the bakery in town. They're really good."

The two thanked him as the silver-haired man helped himself to a couple. "Oh! I actually missed these." He said eating it in one bite.

Fei looked at the plate. She looked intrigued at the shape of the pastry. She took one and looked at it more. "They look just like sea shells! _Aiya_! How cute!" She exclaimed cheerfully. She took a bite at it. "Oh! These are really good! Just the right amount of sweetness to it." She heartily ate the rest and got some more.

Polnareff was lovingly staring at her. She's so adorable, he mused.

Mrs. Girard and Auguste grinned and looked at each other as they both noticed the way how the silver-haired man lovingly gazed at her. It made the old woman chuckle.

"So, Jean Pierre..." Mrs. Girard started. "Where in the world have you been to all these years?"

Polnareff set down his now empty cup on the table and replied, "Oh I've been everywhere... mostly in Asia and the Middle-East. Met new people and friends.. and had the time of my life." He said as he looked at Fei and remembered everyone from the Joestar group.

"That was a very long trip you made. Now I'm just glad you finally found peace and happiness after losing Sherry. God bless her soul." Everyone was suddenly quiet as she mentioned his sister.

"I'm just happy that her soul is finally at peace. That's what matters the most. I'll always miss her but I will never forget her." Polnareff said as he smiled, fondly remembering Sherry.

Fei noticed that he didn't mention anything about finding her killer and finally ending him. She supposed that he never really told them the real reason why he left in the first place as she took a sip of her tea.

"On another topic..." Mrs. Girard said after making another cup for herself. "Tell me all about how you two met." She said with a bit of intrigue in her voice. She was all for sappy romantic stuff it seems. Auguste leaned forward in his seat wanting to hear this too.

"Uhm..." the couple said in unison as they blushed lightly and looked at each other.

"Maybe you should tell how it went, Fei..." the silver-haired man said as he scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, okay..." the Chinese girl said as she put her hand on her lap. She honestly had no idea know how she should start it. "Well... the first time we met was at a hotel in Hong Kong..."

Mrs. Girard gave a small gasp and put a hand on her lips. "Oh my..."

Auguste grinned and elbowed Polnareff playfully on his arm.

Polnareff blushed and shooed him off. "It's not like THAT okay?" He said scowling.

Fei was confused at first but then she figured out why they suddenly reacted like that. She blushed furiously "Ah no! It's definitely NOT what you think when I meant by 'met at a hotel' no no!" She said failing her uninjured arm around.

"I worked as a lounge entertainer at that hotel. And by entertainer, I mean someone who sings and dances at a hotel lounge. It's a clean and honest way to earn a living" She added that last part so they wouldn't think of something weird again.

"Polnareff was actually staying there and he encountered me at the bar during my short break. He offered to buy me a drink but I turned him down since I was working that night. So we just talked for a bit before I had to go back on stage." She looked at the silver-haired man who was embarrassingly looking away. He knew it really didn't happen like that.

Fei chuckled as she remembered it exactly: Polnareff was actually hitting on her at that time and she bluntly told him to go away. But she figured that wouldn't be a nice story to tell.

"He stayed for a while to watch me sing, and then he just left the lounge." She continued. The old lady and his son were listening attentively.

"The next day, I met him again but this time with a group of friends who were planning on traveling to the middle east. I was really interested in traveling the world too, so I took the opportunity and asked if I could join them. They hesitated but eventually they agreed to let me come along. Polnareff and I didn't hit it off at first, I didn't even like him at all since he was so loud, obnoxious and full of himself. I never thought we'd ever get along."

"That sounds about right..." Auguste sniggered. His silver-haired friend just glared at him while the old lady ignored them and she motioned the girl to continue.

"But the longer we travelled together, the more we became good friends and saw each other in a different light..." Fei paused and smiled sincerely, she was suddenly in her own little world with just her and Polnareff, like he was the only person she was talking to. "I never would have thought that underneath that loud and obnoxious front he puts up was a kind, gentle and caring soul that would sacrifice everything for the sake of the people he deeply cares about."

Polnareff blushed as he was surprised by the kind words she just said. he never knew she saw him that way. "Fei..."

"I guess you can say, that's one of the reasons why I fell in love. Along with his sense of humor and charm." She blushed lightly as she looked at the silver-haired man sitting right next to her, also looking to her. "And when he told me that he loved me, I was so happy because I wouldn't have expected him to feel the same way. And now, here I am."

It was suddenly quiet in the room for a second when Fei was pulled back to reality. She put a hand on the side of her flushed face. "Ah! I'm sorry if I sounded like I'm rambling on..."

Mrs. Girard closed her eyes and smiled. "I think that was really nice, Fei." She said as Auguste nodded in agreement.

Fei was still red in the face, and tried to avoid the frenchman's eyes. She felt so embarrassed about what she just said but it was all true in a way.

The old lady and her son chuckled and noticed the awkwardness between the couple. So she decided to break it and asked them about something else regarding their adventure.

They talked the night away until it was finally time to say goodnight. The Girards had to be early tomorrow to open their produce shop at the marketplace in town.

As they made their way to the front door, Mrs. Girard stopped Fei and made sure Polnareff and Auguste were outside of the house.

"Fei dear..." the old lady said as she beckoned the girl to lean down so she could tell her something. "I really am glad Jean Pierre met you... he's always been a very lonely boy ever since he lost his mother and younger sister. And I worry about him a lot." She took the girl's hand. "So please, I'll leave everything to you... take good care of him for me."

The Chinese girl was touched. She smiled and nodded. "I will Mrs. Girard."

The old lady smiled back and patted her hand. " _Mercì ma cherè_ "

The two women walked outside the house towards the pick-up truck that was parked by the front. Fei saw Auguste pass a big wicker basket to Polnareff. "Mrs. Girard, you guys didn't have to prepare this for us." He said examining the contents. Inside was a weeks worth of bread, dairy, produce and perishables for them to have at the house.

The old lady tapped her cane on the ground. "Nonsense! You two need food at your house. Are you planning on starving your lovely _copine_?"

Polnareff was about to say something until Auguste leaned in and whispered. "Just take it or else she'll hit you with the cane again."

The silver-haired man twitched and just went along with it. "W-Well okay, _mercì beaucoup_ Mrs. Girard..." he said as he put the basket on the back of the pick-up truck.

"Well, let's get moving... it's getting late now." The young frenchman said as he hopped in the driver's seat, turning on the ignition with Polnareff and Fei (in the same seating position from earlier) in the front seat next to him.

"You two visit us every once in a while now okay? And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or Auguste." The old woman said looking up to the truck's window.

The couple nodded and thanked the old lady for a wonderful evening tea. "We'll see you around the neighborhood Mrs. Girard." The silver-haired man said.

"Good night." Fei said as she waved goodbye.

The old woman smiled and waved back at them. " _Bonne nuit_ to both of you!"

Auguste drove away once they were all done with the pleasantries. When they got back to the silver-haired man's house, the couple hopped out of the vehicle and took the basket from the back. They thanked the young frenchman together.

"No problem." Auguste winked. "I'll be seeing you both around!" He waved as he made the truck do a quick turn-around on the dirt road and headed back to his house.

Polnareff and Fei made their way to the front door, and using the key she unlocked the door for him since he was carrying the heavy basket. Once they were inside, she turned the lights on while he headed to the kitchen to keep the stuff that Mrs. Girard gave them.

"It was sure nice of Mrs. Girard to give us these." Fei said as she helped put the produce away inside the fridge.

"Yeah, she always tries to help out as much as she can. Ever since my mother passed on she was always looking out for Sherry and I." He said leaning by a counter. "Even though I really don't want to burden her a lot."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind doing all of this. She's just worried about you." The girl said standing up next to the silver-haired man.

He sighed and ran a hand on his hair, ruffling his flattop a bit. "I know... and I appreciate everything she's done for me and my family but I worry about her too."

Fei put a hand on his arm and smiled. Polnareff smiled back knowing that she was reassuring her without saying anything.

After they were done, they decided to turn in for the night. It felt like they were awake for almost twenty-four hours now. Polnareff turned off all the lights downstairs and made their way up towards their rooms together. The couple bid each other good night and went inside their respective quarters.

Inside her room, Fei yawned and took off her arm sling. She made an attempt to take her cheongsam off by herself but it was a bit difficult with a cast on her arm. Giving an annoyed huff she called forth Lady In Red to help her out of it, thanking her Stand after it was done. She decided to sleep with only her black bodysuit on since she was too tired to change. She collapsed back-first on the bed and smiled as she loved how soft and comfy the bed and pillows were. And just like that, she drifted off to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Family

**NOTE:** Please visit **stardustcrusader-fei** on Tumblr and read the FAQ to learn more about my OC and my JJBA AU. I highly recommend it first before continuing this story.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure except for my OC Fei Li and some featured extras in the story

 **CHAPTER 5:** Family

The next day...

Polnareff was all sprawled up in his bed, his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. His sheets were sloppily tangled around his torso and leg and one of his pillows was already on the floor. He was only wearing his boxer shorts since he was far too tired to change last night.

He snorted awake as he opened his eyes slowly and sat up groggily on the bed pushing aside his sheets. He yawned and scratched his unkempt silver hair.

He looked up at the clock on his wall. Eleven-twenty in the morning.

" _Damn, I overslept..."_ He thought as he groaned. He stood up and stretched as he walked towards his window where there was a bit of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

He pulled it back and looked outside, his room had the full view of the backyard, and was surprised to see Fei sitting down cross-legged on the grass in the middle of the yard with her back towards the house. Her Stand, Lady in Red, was hovering right next to her. She was really still, aside from her breathing.

The silver-haired man curiously watched her as she just sat there motionless for a while. " _What is she doing?"_ He pondered.

After minutes of Fei not doing anything aside from breathing, Polnareff decided to check things out. But first, he had to do his morning business in the bathroom real quick.

Returning to his room, he changed into his white pants and a black turtle-neck sleeveless top, different from what he usually wore. Following this, he put on his earrings and fixed his hair quickly before making his way downstairs.

He went inside the kitchen and saw something in the middle of the dining table. It was a plate of almost-charred fried eggs and toast.

He grimaced at it and gave a small chuckle. He knew Fei was not good at cooking... she even admitted it herself after she tried cooking for the Joestar group during their trip, burning most of their food. Luckily, Kakyoin was there to salvage most of it.

He was kinda flattered at the effort though. She tried her best to cook something for him.

He made his way towards the door from the kitchen leading to the backyard. He stopped by the door frame and saw Fei still sitting on the grass with her long wavy hair being blown gently by the breeze.

The frenchman grinned mischievously. He suddenly had a crazy idea of surprising her and giving her a hug from behind. So he started walking carefully and quietly on the concrete ground towards the grass where the girl was. He was getting closer and closer to her...

"Don't even think about it, Jean Pierre Polnareff." The girl suddenly spoke, not moving an inch from her position. She had her eyes closed and her uninjured hand resting on her knee. That made him gulp loudly and he froze on the spot. Then all of a sudden Lady in Red appeared in front of him and gently pushed him, making him tumble down on the grass.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed while he landed on his bottom. He scowled and pouted. "No fair!"

"You were kinda going to do the same thing." She said calmly, not moving an inch.

"Yeah but I was planning on giving you a hug too." He grinned sheepishly and sat on the grass right next to her. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"I can feel anyone's presence since my senses sharpen while I'm meditating." She took a deep breath. "Also, you're not really very stealthy. I could hear the grass rustling from your footsteps from a mile away."

Polnareff smirked as he rested his chin on his hand. "Ohh.. is that right? You should teach me how to do that one day then."

Fei didn't say any more and just continued her meditation.

The silver-haired man stared at her. She looked so serene. "So... meditating huh?"

"It's the least I could do since I can't continue training because of my broken arm." She said, eyes still closed and her body motionless.

"Ah, yeah..." was all he could say.

He continued staring at her all while sitting quietly. Stretching his legs forward and reclining his body back with his arms supporting him, he gazed up at the cloudy sky, deciding to wait there till she was all done.

The Chinese girl opened an eye to glance at him and she smiled briefly, then continued on with her meditation.

Later...

Polnareff was having a cup of coffee and eating the fried eggs and toast that Fei made earlier. The two were sitting down at the dining table across from each other.

"Sorry I burnt your breakfast." The girl said gloomily.

"It's okay... some of it is actually still edible." He said removing the burnt parts of the toast and eating the salvaged bits. He had a hard time eating it since it was unusually crunchy and dry. He took a swig of his coffee afterwards to help wash it all the way down. " _Well, at least she can make a good cup of coffee."_ He thought.

"Well, I'm going to try my best to cook something good for you next time!" She said with determination as she stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

Polnareff smiled at her. "I know you will _cherì..._ I'm looking forward to it."

The girl smiled back and nodded. She sat back down on the chair as the frenchman took a forkful of some overcooked egg whites in his mouth.

Fei put her uninjured arm on the table and rested her chin on her hand as she happily watched him eat what she made, even if it was bad. She was glad that he was being considerate.

He stopped chewing as he met her gaze. "What?"

"Nothing." The girl said as she shook her head and looked away. But she looked back at him again remembering what she wanted to say. "So, what's the plan for today?" She asked.

Polnareff had finished eating and was about to drink the rest of his coffee. "Well, I was thinking..." he paused as he looked down on his cup. "I think it's time for you to meet my mother and sister..."

Later that day...

Fei and Polnareff stopped by the town to get some flowers for their visit but decided to make a quick stop at the Girard's shop.

"Well, well, look who's here... it's the lovebirds." Auguste smirked as he winked at the two. He was standing inside a booth with lots of various fruits and vegetables in bins located in the front. "Hope you two slept well last night."

"Yeah, hello to you too, Auguste." The silver-haired man said monotonously while Fei waved and said hello to the young man.

"Where's your mother?" Polnareff asked as he looked around while taking a red apple from a basket by the booth and taking a bite out of it. He even offered it to Fei but she refused.

" _Maman_ is actually visiting a friend from another store around the town. She'll be back a bit later. That's why I'm minding the shop right now." Auguste said leaning forward on the booth.

"Oh that's too bad... We wanted to say hi to her today." The Chinese girl said.

"Well stick around... I'm sure she'll be back soon. Also, it's kinda slow right now and I wanted some company." The young frenchman said as he grinned.

"Sorry _mon amì_... we can't stay long. Just let her know we stopped by." The older frenchman said finishing his fruit and sliding a few cents in front of his friend. "We still have to stop by the flower shop."

"What are you two up to today anyway?" Auguste asked curiously as he took his payment.

Polnareff touched the girl on the shoulder. "I'm taking Fei to visit my mother and Sherry."

"Ohh, I see. That sounds good." The young man said as Fei noticed that he suddenly looked despondent for a second before going back to his usual self as he beamed widely at them. "Well, you two have fun now. Say hello to Sherry and Mirie for me."

The girl wondered what was that about but just decided to ignore it.

"Sure, we'll see you later Auguste!" Polnareff waved goodbye as the couple started walking towards the other side of the market to the only florist in town.

Later...

Polnareff and Fei came out of the shop carrying a bouquet of flowers each. They got daisies for Sherry and white roses for his mother.

"These flowers are really lovely." Fei said as she smelled the bouquet rested on her injured arm. "They smell so nice and fresh too."

"These are actually my mother and sister's favorite flowers." The frenchman said, walking beside the girl while he held the other bouquet and letting it rest on his shoulder. "I remember Sherry would pick a lot of daisies at a flower field outside of town when we were younger and my mother loved having white roses around the house all the time." He smiled, fondly remembering.

Fei looked at him and gave him a gentle smile. Polnareff really loved his family dearly.

They headed to the eastern side of the town towards the end where there was a dirt path leading to a wide open field. They still had to walk a few miles to get to the town's cemetery.

"What about you, Fei?" The silver-haired man asked, continuing their conversation as they walked. "Do you have a favorite type of flower?"

Fei glanced at him and smiled. "Well... I really like Jasmines. I love how it looks so simple and elegant along with their nice scent." She gushed. "Jasmine flowers smell so fragrant."

Polnareff grinned at her. "Jasmine huh? That's a pretty exotic flower." He said as he walked a bit forward in front of her. "...just like you."

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard what he just said. It took her a few seconds till she was all flustered and red in the face.

" _A-Aiya_! Don't say embarrassing things like that all of a sudden!" She yelled at the silver-haired man who was already a bit further from her.

He didn't look back or said anything. He just continued walking with a faint blush and a smile on his face. " _Damn that was pretty smooth,"_ he thought coolly, " _I am so good_."

"Geez..." Fei said, still blushing furiously as she huffed and pouted. She ran and finally caught up with the frenchman. The two walked in silence as they felt way too embarrassed after that.

After walking for a while they finally arrived... There was an old chapel made out of wood and brick and on both sides of the grassy compound were lots of grave markers on the ground. It was really peaceful and quiet in the area aside from the birds chirping and the wind blowing on the greenery.

Polnareff led the way while Fei followed closely. They went through the side of the chapel, walking away from the crowded plots of the cemetery. They made their way closer to a big lone sessile oak tree. And a meter and a half away from the tree were two headstones mounted on the ground.

The silver-haired man was the first one to approach the headstones. Fei was surprised to see Silver Chariot appear from behind him as his user knelt down in front of the grave markers and touched the names etched on the stones. "Mirie, Sherry... I'm finally back home." He said with a gentleness in his voice. "I hope you two are doing well wherever you are."

He laid down the bouquet of roses on his mother's stone and Fei handed the daisies to put on Sherry's. The girl was close enough to see the names on the grave markers.

On the right was his sister; _Sherry Polnareff 1968-1984_

And on the left was their mother; _Mireille Polnareff 1928-1971_

Fei thought about how young they were when they passed away. It made her sad thinking that they never got to enjoy their lives longer, especially Sherry who was only sixteen at the time of her death. She would have been the same age as her if she was still alive.

She glanced over at Polnareff who was still on his knees, with Chariot hovering behind, having a small 'conversation' with his family in french. She didn't understand any of it but she knew he was telling them all about his adventure.

She decided to join him and pay her respects, so she knelt down beside him. She's not familiar with the religious customs in France but she'll just have to do what she knows in her own way. She closed her eyes, and put her hands together, albeit a bit lower due to her broken arm and said a little prayer in her mind.

The silver-haired man noticed her and smiled while Chariot shyly disappeared. When she finished, she returned his glance and smile _._

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you..." the frenchman said, grinning embarrassingly. He took her hand in his as he faced his family's headstones. "Mirie, Sherry... this is Fei. She's going to be staying with me from now on." She felt his hand grip hers gently.

"Also, she's that someone special in my life right now. _Je l'aime beaucoup_." He looked at her lovingly.

Fei looked away shyly, feelingi herself blush. She didn't think she'd be introduced like that to anyone's family, deceased or living, ever.

She bowed her head. "I'm glad to finally meet both of you." She said gently while looking at their names on the stone. "I promise I'll take good care of Jean Pierre for the both of you."

It was the silver-haired man's turn to blush. She called him by just his first name for the first time. She'd sometimes call him by his whole name if she's upset with him about something. He actually loved how it sounded coming from her.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind interrupted their moment. The two fell down on their bottom from their kneeling position and shielded themselves from the wind. For a split second, as Polnareff opened his eyes to check on Fei, he could have sworn he saw Sherry and his mother smiling and standing behind the girl who was holding her head down trying to keep her hair from flying all over. Then the wind abruptly stopped.

The frenchman blinked as he adjusted his vision... there wasn't anyone behind Fei anymore. _W-Was that—?_ he wondered as he shook his head in disbelief and smiled sadly.

"Woah... that was some wind huh?" The girl laughed, as she tried smoothing down her long hair. She suddenly looked at the silver-haired man and saw his brief despondent expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Polnareff shook his head and grinned. "It's nothing." He gave a small chuckle. "I think my mother and sister likes you."

Fei was confused. "Huh? What makes you say that?"

The frenchman put an arm around her and playfully pulled her close to him, surprising the girl, as he gave her a hug. "Oh, just a feeling."

Fei was still confused as she started to get flustered and red again. She felt his hug get tighter and she felt like she was gonna explode from the embarrassment

" _A-Aiya_! Polnareff what are you doing?!" She yelled as she tried wriggling away from his bear hug.

The silver-haired man smirked widely and loosened his hug a little bit but didn't let her go. He was feeling a bit playful at the moment. "Say my name again..."

Fei looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed furiously. "E-Eh?! What... what do you mean?!"

She knows she mentioned him by his first name earlier, but only because she was caught in the moment. She suddenly felt embarrassed about it now.

"You called me by my first name earlier and I want to hear you say it again." The frenchman said cheerfully, still grinning from ear to ear. He still had his arms around her in a hug.

The girl felt super flushed now... she felt like she was going to pass out from all the blood going to her face. "N-no way!" she protested.

"Aww... Please?" Polnareff asked pulling her closer to him. Fei thought if he pulled her even more closer she'd die already. She had no choice but to give in.

"O-okay already..." She stammered while pouting and looked away from the silver-haired man. "J-J-Jean Pierre..."

Polnareff was overjoyed as he beamed at her. " _Oh mon dieu ma cherì_! You are just too cute!" He exclaimed hugging her closer. He felt like the luckiest person in the world to have someone so irresistibly adorable like her.

He called her "cute" again... It was too much for the chinese girl, she felt overheated now. "O-okay... now let me go." She stammered again. "D-don't forget... my arm..." She said, figuring that would make him let her go.

The frenchman ignored that as he was still beaming and holding her close. "Just a bit longer _cherì_..."

Fei sighed deeply and pouted in defeat. She was way too heated up to even try to talk her way out of it. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Later...

The two were now sitting down quietly on the grass close by the headstones enjoying the peaceful countryside accompanied by a delicate breeze every now and then.

"Hey..." Fei broke the silence. Polnareff glanced at her. "I've been meaning to ask you... and I guess this is the right time for it... but you never told me what exactly happened to your mother."

The man sighed. "I knew you were going to ask me that eventually. It's okay though, I'm a bit comfortable talking about her anyway since she was meant to pass on early." He looked down on the ground and smiled gently.

"What do you mean by that?" The girl asked slightly shifting from her sitting position.

"She had a terminal illness. Leukemia, actually. She knew she didn't have much time to live longer. I was only six at the time and Sherry was three. We never really understood what was going on till it was explained to us." The frenchman said as he stretched his legs out on the grass.

"After her funeral, Mrs. Girard was the one who took care of us before a close relative came to live with us, an elderly aunt from our mother's side of the family. But it wasn't long till she too also passed on, luckily I turned sixteen so I was old enough to take care of the both of us and live on our own but with Mrs. Girard's help and guardianship of course."

"I see. What about your father?" The girl asked.

Polnareff scoffed angrily. "That bastard? We never really talk about him. All I know is that he left us after Sherry was born and never came back. I don't really remember much of him but I'll never ever forgive him for leaving us like that."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you by bringing that up." The girl said putting a hand on his arm.

"It's alright... it's better that you know anyway." He smiled at her reassuringly.

They were quiet again for a second as another gentle breeze passed by.

Fei looked up at the cloudy sky. "What was she like? Your mother I mean..."

The silver-haired man laid down on the grass with his arms behind his head and letting it rest on his hands. He closed his eyes for a bit and smiled as he fondly remembered his mother.

"Mirie, as she liked to be called, was a lovely woman, inside and out. She was always so warm and cheerful and everyone who knew her loved her dearly. She did everything she could to make everyone she cared for, especially Sherry and I, happy despite the fact that she was sick and dying. She'd always put up a strong front for us and never showed any weakness. She did everything till she couldn't anymore."

He opened his eyes and paused as childhood memories flooded his mind of his mother; He can picture her smiling face as she called his name. He frowned, trying hard to fight back the tears. He didn't want Fei to see him get all emotional right now.

It's been sixteen years since she passed on, and now Sherry was with her. Both of them were at peace now, but he still missed the both of them so much.

Fei noticed his morose expression and she felt the same for him. She understood how hard it was to lose family.

Polnareff sat up and sighed. "Sorry..."

The girl shook her head and smiled. "Don't be... I completely understand." She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his forearm. "Mirie sounded like a wonderful person I would love to have met. And I know she's proud of what you've become now."

The frenchman looked up and smiled. "Yeah..."

"You're lucky though..." Fei said hugging her legs close to her chest in between the cast on her other arm, and resting her head on her knees. "At least you got to know and spend time with your mother."

Polnareff looked at her worriedly.

"Both of my parents abandoned me when I was only a baby. They left me with my paternal grandfather at the time and he raised me alone. I've actually always wanted to meet my mother and ask why she never wanted me." She spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Fei..." the frenchman glanced at her sadly. This was the first time that she ever spoke about her mother and father. He knew more about her grandfather which she spoke a lot about during their travels but never her parents.

"But I try not to let it bother me that much." The girl continued. "I loved living with my grandfather and I am grateful that they left me with him instead of leaving me to die in a ditch." She paused as she looked down.

"...But the thought of your own mother not wanting anything to do with you... it hurts." Fei clutched her shoulder tightly. "It's like you feel guilty about something you didn't even want to happen or have no control over. It's not fair. I wish I never felt like this."

Polnareff wrapped his arm around her as he suddenly gave her a sincere hug. Fei didn't even mind anymore since she needed one badly right now.

"Oh _cherì_... I'm sorry you feel that way... but you really shouldn't. No one asks for things like these to happen... Fate can be so cruel sometimes and life isn't always fair." The silver-haired man said as he caressed the top of the girl's head. He knew, as he learned it the hard way.

Fei was silent for moment, trying not let her emotions get the best of her. "I guess you're right..." She returned the hug back and smiled. "At least I grew up happier with just my grandfather. He taught me a lot of things that my parents wouldn't have."

She broke their hug and even managed to let out a giggle. "Also, It might have been worse if I stayed with them anyway. They might have been abusive or something like that." She joked.

Polnareff chuckled and smiled at her and eventually stared back at the sky.

" _It feels good having to open yourself to someone you care about. It helps to understand and learn more about someone much better_ ," he thought. He hopes to have more of these moments with Fei in the future.

The girl stared down at the ground and sighed deeply. "I do miss my grandfather so much. He was the only family I had..." She buried her face on her knees.

The silver-haired man patted her head gently. "But now, we both have each other." He beamed at her. "We're a family now."

Fei gazed back at him and smiled tenderly. "Yeah... I guess you're right..."

"And now that we're family..." Polnareff grinned and pointed at himself. "You can start calling me by my first name from now on!"

Fei grimaced and sighed. There he goes again. Typical Polnareff. She'd have to get used to him if this is what their life was going to be like. She decided to humor him.

She stuck out her tongue and winked at him playfully. "Maybe... We'll see."

That made the frenchman blush. " _She's so cute..."_ He grinned widely again, he was glad she was starting to warm up to him. He played along and acted crestfallen. "Aww... come on. Call me by my first name again, please?" He put an arm around her.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know... We'll just have to see about that..."

"Wait, are you being serious right now?" The silver-haired man asked trying not to take her seriously.

"I don't know... maybe I am, or maybe I'm not?" Now it was Fei's turn to mess with him.

Polnareff's smile was twitching. "H-Hey now..."

The girl suddenly burst out laughing. And it's been a while since she did that. It felt good. It wasn't long till the silver-haired man started laughing along with her.

The couple finally noticed they were there the whole afternoon already and thought it was finally time to go home. They said their farewells to Mirie and Sherry and promised that they would visit them again soon.

"So... you will start calling me by my first name from now on, right?" Polnareff stated as they started walking back home on the same route.

Fei sighed. " _He just won't let this one slide, huh?"_ She thought as she shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, okay..." She walked a bit further from him and smirked. "Jean Pierre."

The frenchman heard her and beamed as he leapt for joy. "WOO-HOO! YES! I am the happiest man on earth right now!" He happily yelled out loud breaking the serenity of the countryside.

The girl amazingly watched him with a small, shy smile on her flushed face. She just called him by his first name and that was all... She didn't think that it was that big of a deal. But for Polnareff, who is in love with a girl who has been calling him by his last name ever since they first met, it was the best feeling ever. They were off to a great start for their budding relationship.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **END NOTES:** I decided to give Polnareff's mother a name and a little backstory of what happened to her. We don't know what exactly happened but I hope this will suffice it. Also, I headcanon that Sherry is 2-3 years younger thank Pol and she's the same age as Fei. :3


	6. Auguste's Secret (Part 1)

**Rouge et Argentè**

 **NOTE:** Please visit **stardustcrusader-fei** on Tumblr and read the FAQ to learn more about my OC and my JJBA AU. I highly recommend it first before continuing this story.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure except for my OC Fei Li and some featured extras in the story

—

 **CHAPTER 6:** Auguste's Secret (Part 1)

"Polnareff... Polnareff wake up! Pol!"

The silver-haired man stirred in his bed, covering his head with his pillow. "Hmm... five more minutes Mr. Joestar..." he said groggily.

Fei raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She sighed as she pulled off his blankets. "Polnareff! Get up!" She said a little louder.

The frenchman took the pillow off his head and suddenly realized that it wasn't Joseph who was waking him up just now. He sat up straight on his bed and saw Fei standing on the side of his bed, her uninjured hand on her hip.

"Oh Fei... It's you." He said as he scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. " _Bonjour cherì_..." he greeted sleepily.

Fei scowled at him. "Pol, did you forget what we needed to do today?"

Polnareff had a confused look on his face. "Were we suppose to do something important today?"

The girl sighed again, walking towards his window and opening the curtains to let the sunlight in the room, making the silver-haired man squint, giving his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the light.

"You did forget." The chinese girl frowned. "We promised we were going to help the Girards clear out their storage shed today. Remember? Auguste asked us a week ago."

"Oh right..." The frenchman said pulling on his black t-shirt. "I didn't think it was today."

"Well it is... so please get out of bed and get ready." Fei said putting a hand on her hip again.

" _Oui oui, ma cherì_... I will." Polnareff said waving his hand at her. Then he grinned mischievously. "But first..."

He suddenly pulled the girl towards him, making her stumble on his bed and into his arms as he held her.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed as her face turned beet red when she noticed their faces were close to each other.

The frenchman was grinning widely at her, his playfulness coming out. "I want to lie down in bed all day with you and just do nothing."

Fei blushed intensely as she started stuttering. Unable to talk because of how he was acting all cute and playful and also because the thought of her in bed with him was too much to imagine. She pulled away a bit and looked away.

"W-w-we c-can't! W-w-we n-need to help out the G-Girard's today!" She stammered.

" _Ahhh... elle est si mignonne!_ " The silver-haired man gushed inside his head. He chuckled loudly. "I know _cherì_..." then he held her even closer and whispered. "Maybe one of these days..."

That made her even more red in the face and she scowled at him. " _A-Aiya_! J-Just go and get ready already!" She said loudly, shoving her hand on his face and making him turn away from her.

"O-Okay..."

Later that morning...

Polnareff and Fei were on their way to the Girard's house.

"Are you sure you want to help out with that broken arm?" The frenchman asked as he pointed at her sling.

Fei sighed. "Don't remind me... I want to get this awful thing off already!" She said tugging on it. "But I'll try to help out as much as I can. I still have my right arm after all."

The silver-haired man smiled. He loved her determination when it comes to helping others out. Nothing can stop her, not even a broken arm.

"How long has it been already? Maybe I should see a doctor about this..." She said trying to adjust the sling.

Polnareff was about to say something but then he heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"HEY! Jean Pierre! Fei!" Auguste called out again as he waved both of his arms energetically.

The frenchman smiled wryly and waved back. "Heh, he sure is full of energy today..."

Fei giggled. "He always is."

It was a Sunday so the Girard's closed up shop early and decided to work on clearing up some unwanted junk from their shed.

The couple met up with the young frenchman in front of their house.

" _Ah mes amies_! You're finally here!" Auguste grinned widely at the both of them. "I seriously appreciate your coming to help us out."

Polnareff smirked. "Yeah because you wouldn't be doing this if we weren't around." He joked.

Auguste dropped his head down in defeat. "Honestly, yes. _Maman_ has been bugging me to do this since the beginning of the year."

Fei put a hand on his shoulder. "Well don't worry, Pol and I are happy to help."

The young frenchman pretended to sob dramatically. " _Mercì_ Fei... and 'Pol'." He grinned as he emphasized on his friend's new nickname.

Polnareff scowled annoyingly. "Just because she can call me that doesn't mean you can."

Auguste started laughing. "Okay, okay... Sorry!" He just loved messing around with his old childhood buddy. "It sounds cute though... Pol." He started sniggering and so did the chinese girl.

The silver-haired man sighed, he wished Fei would just get over her embarrassment and just call him by his first name already. They came to an agreement earlier that week that she can call him something other than his last name but she sometimes forgets to and calls him "Polnareff" anyway. He'd even settle for a term of endearment in Chinese but she didn't want to... at least not yet. She said those were used for a more "serious" step in a relationship and that they weren't even there yet.

"Well, come on back... _Maman_ is already starting to hoard some junk." Auguste said as he led the couple to the back gate of their garden. "We won't be able to get rid of the stuff if she keeps doing that."

They passed by rows and rows of vegetation, as well as a bunch of small shrubs of herbs and peppers and numerous fruit trees. Fei was surprised that their backyard was big enough for a full garden. It really didn't look like it if you viewed their compound from the front.

The young frenchman led them to the side of the house where there was a shed filled with old paraphernalia from wooden furnitures to rusty appliances and smaller items like boxes of old kitchen wares and knickknacks. They found Mrs. Girard digging through a big box of random junk.

" _Maman_ , Jean Pierre and Fei are here..."

Mrs Girard took a moment to look up at the couple. "Ah _bonjour_ , Jean Pierre... Fei..." she greeted as she smiled at them while adjusting her spectacles. " _Mercì beaucoup_ for coming over to help us out."

"Hello Mrs. Girard... how are you?" Fei bowed.

" _Mémère_..." Polnareff nodded at her. "You seem busy."

"Yeah, busy hoarding things that we don't need anymore." Auguste said irritatingly as he held an old cracked vase. " _Maman_ , what is this?! It's broken already, you're not going to keep this!"

"Nonsense! We could still use it, just needs a bit of polishing that's all." The old lady protested.

"But I thought you wanted to clear the shed of unwanted junk? Yet here you are keeping the same junk again!" Auguste responded angrily.

She retorted back in french. Then the mother and son suddenly started arguing with each other in their native language.

Fei and Polnareff just looked at each other. The girl couldn't understand what they were saying while the silver-haired man sighed, understanding every bit of their spat and he figured he should do something before things got ugly. It was a good thing the old woman's cane wasn't in sight.

"Okay, okay..." Polnareff said as he stepped in between the two. "That's enough. Maybe we can compromise on something here. Mrs. Girard, you can keep whatever you want as long as it's still functional and not completely broken, and you have to ask Auguste first if it's really something that is still worth keeping. Everything else will have to be thrown away, all right?" He glanced back and forth at the both of them.

"Oh, all right." She replied with an annoyed tone.

"Sounds good to me." The young frenchman shrugged.

" _Très bien!_ " Polnareff smiled and patted the two on their shoulders. "Now shall we get started?"

Fei smiled widely at the silver-haired man. She was impressed, he actually handled that situation quite well.

Hours later...

Mrs. Girard picked out a few items to keep with her son's approval. She started hauling some of the smaller items that she could carry inside the house, while the three continued the job for themselves.

They finally manage to get inside the shed after getting rid of some junk that was blocking the entrance. It was really dusty and had a lot of cobwebs on the corners of the walls. It was a good thing the old lady provided them with some work gloves and face masks to shield them from the dust.

" _Aiya_... I hope there aren't any big spiders here. I hate those things!" Fei shuddered as she looked around.

"Don't worry Fei... if there is one I'm sure Pol will handle it." Auguste grinned behind his mask, emphasizing his nickname in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, and if I find one I'll make Auguste eat it if he doesn't stop calling me that." Polnareff said monotonously as he gave his friend an annoyed glare.

The young frenchman gulped and grimaced. "Ahaha... No thanks."

Fei laughed at the two men, before they proceeded to check on some more junk inside to discard.

The silver-haired man was on one corner of the room, bringing down some boxes that were stacked up high. Then on the corner of his eye, he saw something familiar. He set aside the boxes to make sure that it was what he thought it was.

He beamed happily, taking off his mask. It was! "Hey Auguste, look what I found!"

His brown-haired friend looked up from his chore and went over to him as he pulled out a small rusted up tricycle with a wheel missing on the back.

"Oh hey, I remember that! _Oh mon dieu_... it brings me back to when we were kids." Auguste chuckled heartily, pulling down his mask to his chin.

Fei went over to them, curious to see what the two were talking about. "What's that?" She asked while taking off her own mask.

"This was Auguste's old tricycle that we used to ride around the neighborhood." Polnareff smiled as he recalled. "We took turns pedaling and riding behind. We would ride down tall hills and crash at the bottom and we would be covered in bruises for weeks!" He laughed.

"It was worth it though!" The young frenchman and the silver-haired man gave each other a high five as they both laughed. "It was way too much fun!"

The chinese girl smiled awkwardly at the two. " _Geez... What is up with boys and their love of getting all bruised up?"_ She wondered.

"Sounds like you two enjoyed that a lot." She said as she chuckled.

"We sure did!" Auguste beamed goofily.

"Oh, do you remember that time when we rode it down that tall hill after a storm and there was a big puddle of mud at the bottom?" Polnareff started. "And we ended up splashing mud all over Sherry."

"Ah... O-Oh yeah..." The young frenchman trailed off as his cheerful smile slowly disappeared from his face as Fei took notice.

"Oh no, that's awful!" The girl reacted. Now she noticed that Auguste had a forlorn look on his face. " _That's weird... He was just feeling happy a minute ago."_ She thought.

The silver-haired man smiled sheepishly. "Well actually, we didn't know she was at the bottom of the hill trying to look for us. She was so upset. You remember, right Auguste?"

The brown-haired man snapped out of his stupor. "H-Huh...? Oh yeah... I remember."

He gave a small smile and a chuckle. "She was angrier at me though since I was the one pedaling... She didn't talk to me for weeks."

"And it's also because we got mud all over her favorite dress." Polnareff added with a cringed smile on his face.

Fei frowned and shrugged. "Well of course, I'd be upset too if that happened to me. You two sure were reckless as kids huh?"

The older frenchman laughed. "I guess we were." Then he turned around and continued working through the clutter.

The girl stared at Auguste more. He wasn't even paying attention to their conversation anymore. His mind seem preoccupied by something else. She wondered why he would do this every time Sherry is mentioned and then all of a sudden he goes back to his usual cheerful self. " _Wait a minute, could it be that...?"_

"Okay my dears, it's time for a break." Mrs. Girard appeared by the door right on cue. "I made us something to eat, so let's all go inside the house."

Auguste sighed deeply and suddenly made a loud yell as he stretched his arms. "All right! Break time! And it's about time too." Then he took off his work gloves and ran excitedly outside of the shed and into their house, his mother slowly following behind.

Fei was dumbstruck. " _And there he was again... back to his usual self."_ She thought shaking her head in disbelief. " _That guy is just full of surprises sometimes."_

Polnareff put a hand on her shoulder. " _Cherì_ , are you alright?"

Fei smiled at him. "Y-Yeah... I'm okay."

"Okay then." He held out his hand to her. "Let's go. I'm starting to get hungry."

The girl took his hand. "Yeah, me too."

The couple walked out of the dusty old shed together, following the Girards inside.

Later...

The group had their fill of tea and sandwiches in the Girards' dining area. And while they were eating, they had more conversations about their childhood days with Sherry. As usual, Auguste was acting weird again... and surprisingly, it seems like Fei was the only one who noticed it. This time he kept alternating from sad to happy, like he was trying to hide something from them.

When they finished, Fei and Polnareff decided to help the old woman clear out the table, while Auguste went to the front of their house to check on something for his mother before they resumed clearing out the shed.

Mrs. Girard was taking out some of the things she salvaged from the shed out of the boxes in the kitchen as the couple set aside the dirty dishes in the sink.

" _Mercì_ Jean Pierre, Fei... I'll take care of that in a little bit." The old woman said as she looked up at them and smiled.

Fei smiled back at her. "It's no problem."

"We should finish clearing up the shed soon. What's taking Auguste anyway?" Polnareff said as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now, Jean Pierre. Don't rush..." The old woman said as she continued her chore. "Why don't you two just sit down and relax for now?"

The silver-haired man sighed, "Oh all right." He headed back to the dining area and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Well, I do need to use the bathroom in the meantime." Fei said adjusting her arm sling.

"Oh sure dear. Just make a left from the dining room and straight down the hall. It will be the door to your right." Mrs. Girard instructed.

"Oh okay, thank you." She bowed and then she walked over to where Polnareff was. "I'll be right back." She told him as he gave her a quick nod.

Fei made her way to the the direction that the old woman told her, except when she got there, there were two doors on her right. Which one was it? Well, she'll just have to check it out for herself.

She opened the first door on the far left and it was a bedroom.

" _Aiya_... wrong one." She said, scratching her head. She was about to close the door when something suddenly caught her eye. She opened the door again and saw a familiar face on a picture frame by the bedside table.

She went inside, got close by the table and picked up the framed picture of... "Sherry?"

"Fei." A familiar voice called out, startling her. "What are you doing in here?"

The chinese girl turned around and saw the brown-haired young man. He had a stern expression on his face. It was the first time Fei ever saw him with that face and it surprised and scared her.

"Oh, Auguste... S-Sorry." She smiled embarrassingly. "I was actually looking for the bathroom."

"It's actually the other door." He said with a serious tone in his voice. It seemed like he didn't find her little mistake amusing.

"I-I'm sorry... Is this your room? I didn't mean to enter... I just saw that picture of Sherry and I wanted to make sure it was her." Fei said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes it is her." He said, staring her down with a serious look on his face.

She thought it was terrifying since she had known Auguste as a cheerful person, even though she had only known him for a short period of time.

She swallowed. She knows she shouldn't pry any longer but she wanted to know what was going on with her new friend. She held her ground. It was now or never.

"Why do you have that photo of her?" She asked. She knew it was a dumb question but she needed him to talk.

"She was a dear childhood friend of mine... Why shouldn't I have one?" He replied almost sounding irritated. Fei knew she had that coming but there was something else about it.

"Well, she's not your only childhood friend... What about Jean Pierre?" Again, another stupid question. "Shouldn't he be included too?"

"W-Well, he's not dead! Sherry is!" He snapped angrily at her, feeling his temper starting to rise.

Fei just gave him a worried look. He is definitely hiding something.

Auguste sighed and controlled himself. He looked away from the chinese girl in front of him. "I-I'm sorry Fei. I didn't mean to—"

"Auguste... was there something between you and Sherry?"

The young frenchman's eyebrows furrowed as he continued avoiding her gaze. "W-What makes you say that?"

"Well, every time we have a conversation and Sherry is mentioned you'd always act differently... like you're trying hard to hide something."

Auguste gritted his teeth as he didn't say anything. He started looking down on the floor and he felt his hands ball into fists. Finally, he gave a deep sigh in defeat.

"I guess you got me. Am I really that obvious?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry... it seems like I'm the only one who noticed." Fei said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good. I really don't want Jean Pierre or _Maman_ to know." The young man said as he sighed and ran a hand on his hair.

The chinese girl suddenly beamed. "So I was right... You were in love with Sherry Polnareff!" She said a bit loudly.

Auguste panicked. "SSSHHHH! F-Fei not so loud!" He said with a low angry voice as he looked behind him to check if anyone else in the house heard that.

Fei covered her mouth. "Oh right... Sorry."

The two were silent for a bit.

"So, what happened exactly? Between you and Sherry that is." The girl asked curiously.

"Well, I can't really discuss it with you here." He said shifting his gaze to Fei then to the hallway. Then he suddenly looked down with a hurt expression on his face. "And also because, there was something else that had happened that no one else knows... not even Jean Pierre or _Maman_... in regards to Sherry's death."

Fei was shocked. It seems like she uncovered something else aside from the young frenchman's hidden feelings for the younger Polnareff sibling. She was kind of scared to know yet she was intrigued. She just hopes that he won't say anything too shocking.

"I'll let you know when and where we can talk about it later on... Just please, don't mention anything to Jean Pierre and my mother. Please." Auguste pleaded.

Fei gave him a small smile. "All right... I won't say anything. I promise."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Fei."

The young man felt like he could trust her with this secret he's been hiding for the past four years. And it was about time he told someone about it, just to get rid of the festering guilt within him. He might actually feel better about it now, in a way.

"Fei? _Cherì_? Are you doing all right over there?"

The two were suddenly startled to hear Polnareff's voice by the hall. So they scrambled to get out and close the door to the room but they were met by the silver-haired man halfway. He was surprised to see the two of them coming out of the room together.

"Auguste... What are you doing here? I thought you were still outside." Then he looked at the girl. "And Fei... I thought you were in the bathroom? You were taking a while, and I got worried, so I decided to check up on you."

Fei smiled awkwardly at him. "I-I was in the bathroom, and after I was done I saw Auguste and he wanted to show me something from his room."

" _Ah_ _o-oui_... I wanted to show her my new... uhm... sweater... that _Maman_ knitted for me last winter." Auguste quickly responded. "It's really comfortable!"

"Yes! And it's really well made!" Fei added still giving an awkward grin. "I-I think I should ask Mrs. Girard to make me one too!"

Polnareff just looked at them with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh... okay?"

Auguste laughed loudly and patted his friend on the back. "Sorry about that _mon ami_! We should go continue clearing up the shed already. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go Pol." Fei smiled at him as she linked her uninjured arm on his pulling him forward as they started walking.

"Uh yeah... Okay." The silver-haired man was still confused. The two were acting really bizarre all of a sudden.

" _Did... something just happen?"_ He quickly shrugged off any weird ideas in his head. " _Nah, I'm sure it's nothing."_

The three of them walked towards the dining room, then to the kitchen where Mrs. Girard began doing the dishes, and outside to the backyard. They finally continued finishing up their work for the day.

Later that afternoon...

"...And that's the last of it." Auguste said shoving a rusty metal pipe on the side along with the rest of the junk they were going to discard.

"Are we finally done?" Fei asked as she leaned on the shed's doorway.

"Not quite." Polnareff said, taking his work gloves off. "We still have to haul these to Auguste's truck so he can bring it to the junk shop."

"Don't worry, I'll park the truck a bit closer to the back gate so we don't have to carry them far." The young frenchman grinned as he took out his keys from his pants pocket. "I'll be right back okay?"

He sprinted to the back door and made a shortcut through the kitchen to the front of the house where he usually parks his vehicle.

The couple were left to wait as they both sat at a nearby wooden bench.

"Are you tired?" Polnareff asked putting an arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to help us anymore if you are. Auguste and I can handle it ourselves."

Fei shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I can still help."

The silver-haired man chuckled. "If you say so _cherì_..."

He pulled her closer to her, making the girl blush lightly.

"Aww... Fei and Pol having a sweet moment." Auguste grinned and gushed as he came in from the back gate, having parked his truck a few meters away from it.

Fei blushed furiously, wanting to pull away from the frenchman but he didn't let her.

He pulled her even closer, her head was now on his chest and just smiled smugly at his friend. " _Oui_. _Es-tu jaloux mon ami?_ "

Auguste gave an annoyed grin. " _N-Non.._ "

Then he suddenly gave a loud laugh. "Well come on you two lovebirds... let's haul all the junk to my truck already so we can get this over with."

Polnareff grinned triumphantly feeling amused at himself, having kind of one-upped his friend with his teasing. That felt great. Fei on the other hand was unamused.

The two stood up from their seat and continued their next chore.

An hour later...

The back of the pick-up truck was full with all the discarded items from the shed. Auguste and Polnareff were just finishing tying ropes around it so none of the junk would tumble off the road.

"And... we're done!" The young frenchman said as he dusted his hands together.

"Finally!" The silver-haired man breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Mercì! Mercì beaucoup mes amies_... We couldn't have done it without all your help." Auguste said as he approached his big friend and shook his hand.

He went to Fei next to shake her uninjured hand. "Especially you _Mademoiselle_ Fei... You're such a trooper to help out with an injured arm."

She smiled but then she suddenly felt something, aside from his hand, press on her palm as he shook hers. It was a folded piece of paper. Auguste quickly signaled to her to read it later. She nodded and slipped the note hidden in between her arm sling and cast.

"You're being way too dramatic Auguste." Polnareff said, smiling and shaking his head. "It was no big deal."

"Yeah... We're always happy to help." Fei smiled as well, putting a hand behind her back.

The young frenchman chuckled and beamed widely. "But seriously, thank you so much, both of you."

"Do you need any help going to the junk shop?" The silver-haired man asked.

" _Non non_ , no need. You two already helped out enough... Go home and rest. Someone at the shop will help me out." He said, digging out his keys in his pants pocket.

"Are you sure?"

" _Oui mon ami_. I'll be all right." He smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna let _Maman_ know that I'll be heading off before it gets dark."

"Okay, I guess Fei and I will head home too." Polnareff said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Fei looked up at him. "We need to say goodbye to Mrs. Girard first."

The young frenchman smiled. "All right, come on then... let's all go together."

The trio went back inside the house and found Mrs. Girard in the living room doing her knitting. The couple bid farewell to the old lady, while she and her son thanked them once again for helping.

Auguste offered them a ride home but Polnareff declined and told him to start heading to the junk shop since it was still miles away outside of Laumont. The young frenchman didn't bother asking anymore, so the three of them parted ways. He gave the couple one final thanks and a wave goodbye before driving off.

"Let's go home?" The silver-haired man asked as he extended his hand to her.

Fei looked at him, smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, let's go."

The couple started walking towards home as they held hands.

A bit later...

The frenchman decided to take a shower once they got home. All that lifting got them all sweaty, not to mention the dust from the shed made him a bit itchy. He walked towards his sister's old room and saw Fei sitting on the bed trying to loosen her arm sling.

"You need help with that _Cherì_?" He said leaning on the door frame.

Fei glanced up at him. "No thank you. I'll manage."

Polnareff smiled. Fei was always so independent, she rarely asks for help with anything. "Well okay. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking a shower. Just in case you wonder where I am."

The girl was starting to struggle with her sling, but she didn't make it look obvious. "Ah yeah, I was thinking of doing the same. Maybe I'll go after you're done."

"Or... you could join me." The silver-haired man smirked naughtily and winked at her.

That made Fei stop what she was doing and blushed furiously.

" _A-Aiya_! Stop saying such weird things!" She yelled angrily, as she threw a pillow at him, hitting him on the face.

"Hey!" The frenchman yelped catching the pillow with his hands, then he started laughing. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

The girl scowled at him, her face was still red as a tomato. "J-Just go take a shower already!"

Polnareff threw the pillow back on her bed and continued laughing. "Okay, okay... I'm going. I'll let you know when I'm all done." He said as he turned around and left for the bathroom.

Fei heard him open and close the bathroom door. She continued dealing with her sling, her frustration growing, when all of a sudden it loosened up.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

Something suddenly fell off from inside the sling. She looked down on the floor and saw a folded piece of paper. Then she remembered...

" _Oh! It's the note Auguste gave me earlier. I almost forgot about it."_

She picked it up and opened the note. It read:

 _Fei,_

 _Meet me tomorrow afternoon by the lone oak tree behind our house. I'll tell you everything. Please make sure Jean Pierre doesn't find out about our little meeting._

 _-Auguste_

She read the note again. " _Please make sure Jean Pierre doesn't find out about our little meeting."_

She frowned. How the heck was she going to do that? They've been inseparable ever since she arrived here in France. Where ever she goes, he goes or the other way around, maybe except for some places like the bedroom or bathroom.

She sighed. She'll just have to think of a way somehow. She wanted to know what Auguste had to say regarding the young Polnareff sibling and that hidden secret involving her murder.

She stood up from the bed, folded the note and put it on top of the table right next to Sherry's picture. She took the frame in her hand and stared at her photo.

"I'm sorry if I'm prying too much into this Sherry." She said to it. "I hope you don't mind. I'm just really curious in what Auguste has been keeping all these years." She put the photo back down on the table.

Now, she needs to think of a reason for her to go out without Polnareff tagging along.

She sighed. She really didn't want to lie and keep things from him but Auguste was serious about him not knowing. It's the least she could do for the young frenchman since he trusted her enough to tell her his secret.

She sighed again. This was harder than she thought. But she quickly shrugged it off and decided not to stress out about it too much. She's pretty sure Polnareff wouldn't mind if she just "went to town by herself". He wasn't the desperate, clingy type.

" _Okay then. Let's go with that."_

The next day...

Fei was doing her daily meditation at the backyard, while Polnareff was sitting nearby on the patio drinking his morning coffee and reading the sports section of the paper. This is usually how their mornings would start now. It usually takes her thirty minutes to meditate, so he would patiently wait for her till she's finished.

The girl inhaled deeply and exhaled the air out through her mouth. Then she opened her eyes.

"And that's it for today." She stood up from the grass and stretched.

The silver-haired man looked up from his reading and smiled as he saw her approach him. "All done _cherì_?"

She sat down on a vacant chair right next to him and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for waiting... again." She chuckled.

The frenchman folded the paper and put it on the table. " _Bien_! So, what would you like to do today?" He asked eagerly.

Fei looked away and pretended to think. "Hmm... well... Actually Pol, I was thinking... You think I can go to the town by myself today?"

Polnareff frowned. "By yourself? You don't want me to come along with you?"

She put a hand behind the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, don't get me wrong... it's not like I don't want you around... but we have been inseparable ever since we got here, and I kind of want time to myself for once, you know?"

The silver-haired man continued to frown. "I guess..."

Meanwhile inside his head, he was panicking. " _Oh mon dieu! Why does she suddenly want to do that?! Did I do something wrong?! Is she upset with me? We usually go out together all the time... but now, she doesn't want me to come with her. She is definitely angry with me... She's just not saying anything!"_

He put a hand on top of hers on the table. "A-Are you sure you'll be okay going alone?"

The girl smiled and held his hand. "Yes, I'm sure I can manage. Besides, I think this will be a good experience for us, don't you think? I mean, we won't always be together all the time."

That last sentence made Polnareff distressed. "Y-Yeah... I guess you're right..."

Fei could hear the sadness in his voice. She weeped on the inside. " _Forgive me Pol... I really don't want to do this to you."_

"It's all right... It's just for today, okay?" She said putting her hand on the side of his face.

He stared at her for a bit. " _She doesn't seem to be upset... Maybe she really does just want some time to herself."_ He sighed and smiled back at her. " _I guess this will be fine. Just for today."_

"Okay _cherì_." He took her hand and kissed it. "Just try not to have too much fun without me."

Fei blushed lightly and giggled. "I'll try not to..."

She stood up from her seat. "I'll go get ready now okay?"

The silver-haired man nodded at her. "Sure."

He watched her enter the house and he gave a dejected sigh once she was out of sight.

He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want him to go with her all of a sudden. They were getting used to spending every waking moment together... but she did make a point about them not always going to be together all the time. Maybe he was getting too dependent on her ever since she came to live with him. Was he getting too... clingy?

Later...

Polnareff saw Fei off to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be all right going alone?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry Pol... I have Lady with me anyway." She said as her Stand briefly appeared behind her.

He smiled as he saw his own Stand peek out and stare at Lady in Red in awe.

That's right, he really shouldn't worry too much about Fei since she's actually stronger than she looks and her Stand is definitely something else. He could understand why Silver Chariot would shyly admire Lady from afar.

"Besides, I won't be out for too long." Fei added as she smoothed her wavy hair. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Well okay." He held her hand. "Just be careful okay?"

She smiled. "I will. I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye as she started walking.

He waved back with a tiny smile on his face.

He turned around and headed back inside the house and sighed. "Well, I guess I could take this opportunity to spend time for myself too... but what can I do?" He asked himself.

He could go see what Auguste was up to but he figured he was busy helping out his mother at their shop.

Or he could also go to town and do his own thing. But then again, Fei might think he's following her and that he's being too overprotective towards her. She never liked it when people underestimated her just because she was female.

He walked around his house, trying to see if there was anything that needed doing...

Nothing. Not even a quick chore.

He sighed again. He didn't really have any good ideas on what he could do today.

So he just decided to head upstairs to his room and lie down for a bit until he could think of something he could do to pass the time. Being alone was so lonely and boring, he always hated it.

He made it up the stairs. He was about to open the door to his room, but did a double-take as he saw something on the floor just a few inches away from Fei's room. He walked towards it and bent down to pick it up. It was a folded piece of paper. "What's this?"

He opened the note and read it...

Polnareff felt his heart sink. " _W-What is this...? What the hell is going on...?!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
